The Leader
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has been searching for Harry Potter for seven years, unknowingly he bumped into the eighteen year old, and stirs the hornets nest. Harry who is the leader of the underworld, vows to put an end to the manipulative old man and also has to deal with Voldemort who was encroaching upon his territory. SS/HP top Harry bottom Severus! will Sirius and Remus join Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Leader**

**Chapter 1**

**Unsurprised**

* * *

Josh ran through the streets, the very vision of a homeless street rat, but the truth was further from that it was almost laughable. Not only was he a wizard but a vampire as well, and what people saw was what they wanted to see. And what Josh wanted them to see, with an enforced glamour on. As he ran, he found it was extremely hard to keep up the run at a 'human' pace. There was one thing that everyone magical could agree to, was that magic must be protected at all costs. Nobody could know about magic, the thought alone could strike fear into the hearts of everyone. As soon as he could he broke off into a side street and as soon as he was free of observers, he leapt onto the building and what would remind the humans of spider-man he jumped from building to building for five minutes, until he felt the wards shimmer over him. Jumping down at his destination, not even the slightest out of breathe. He was confronted immediately with Alan, who was an Incubus a Demon who preyed upon people to survive. For most part they could actually control it. They didn't need to feed often, so they were able to take on willing 'donors' at least until they found their significant other, if they ever did. It was next to impossible for them to find their mates. Magical people were more sustaining than Muggles, but magical people wouldn't go near them if they knew. Incubus and Succubae both have two forms, ones they had to control otherwise people would know upon seeing them. Their base form one could say was rather…gruesome sight to behold. However, their 'human' form was alluring and thrilling, to be near them was to be attracted and in love which was really only more of an infatuation. Alan himself had a glamour on; both forms attracted too much attention, so he used a glamour to look more normal to the humans.

"Everything alright Josh?" Asked Alan surprised to see him back so soon, whatever it was he realised it couldn't be good.

Josh just shook his head as he headed into the building sombrely.

"Sir, I have news." Said Josh entering the main room where their leader was currently at a meeting with others of their kind. Judging by the looks of things it had gone well and they were finishing up. On the outside of the 'warehouse' it looked abandoned but inside it was very nice indeed. Nothing too extravagant, just a place where they could get comfortable. A large living room with an entertainment system, and more seats than you'd find on a bus. They didn't match, but with so much furniture it wasn't surprising really. A meeting room, which doubled up as a dining room for the wizards and other creatures that ate there. A spacious bathroom with a bath, shower, the whole works. The library was by far the most impressive, it was huge, and everyone had contributed to it. The ministry would have fainted at the contents, they weren't all strictly legal. Surprisingly though there were many Muggle books as well, not all of them bothered to read them though. Some couldn't stand Muggles, with good cause however. Then there were many Muggle and Wizarding games strewn all over the place and surprisingly everyone played them. Snooker, pool, chess, Gobstones, there were even broomsticks but they didn't get used other than by the younger members and those travelling.

"Welcome to the fold," said the leader dipping his head in respect. Abruptly ending the meeting, they had agreed to join anyway; it hadn't taken much convincing either. They knew they had to join or be against them, and it wasn't something anyone wanted. His side consisted of nearly every coven in London now, plus the others who had joined over the years by hearing tales of them.

"Thank you," said Damien nodding curtly, they knew it was only a matter of time. If they didn't join they would be flushed out, things were changing. They had been for a few years but now though the leader was taking control of the entire underworld' as they called themselves. The underworld consisted of all people the ministry declared 'dark creatures' such as vampires and werewolf's and those who preferred the darker magicks in the magical world. They stared at the newcomer curiously wondering what was going on.

"What news, Josh?" Demanded the leader, his green eyes glowing with power and determination.

Josh looked at the newcomers briefly before he spoke; if he hadn't wanted him to talk he wouldn't have asked. "Light wizards are coming; they're only five blocks from here."

"Interesting," said the leader, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin, the first time anyone had been searching for him he'd ran circles around them. Second time he had defended himself, they were dead their bodies discarded in the busy streets. Five blocks though was much more than he was comfortable with. "Describe them to me." He demanded wondering if it was the same people as before.

"One dressed in head to toe in black, shaggy black hair blue eyes called Sirius black. Another that smells strongly of werewolf, Remus Lupin and another that stands out strongly with multicoloured clothes on its Dumbledore. The last one was a female called charity Burbage; she had no mental defences whatsoever." Explained Josh its how he'd managed to get information.

"And their purpose of coming?" Asked the leader once again.

"You." stated Josh.

"Why?" he then asked eyes narrowed.

"To take you to Hogwarts." Said Josh.

"Fascinating," said the leader thoughtfully. "They do not know who or what I am, do they?" the smirk was chilling but none was surprised by its appearance.

"No sir. Do we go on the defensive?" Asked Josh.

"Warn the others, but tell them not to act unless they absolutely positively must. No killing, just deal with them and move." Said the leader. He would warn them first, but if they came again well it would be the last thing they did.

"What if they start?" Asked Josh. They seemed capable; all light wizards were the same, act first and get away with it just because of their status as a 'light wizard' sickening really.

Intense eyes met Josh's before they spoke with determination. "Then they have my blessing in dealing with them in any manner they see fit." He wasn't going to let anyone brush him off or find him weak. He had spent years proving his worth, and he wasn't going to allow not even Hogwarts teachers to cause his position to be brought into scrutiny and doubt. Yes he knew who one or perhaps two of them were. The werewolf though piqued his curiosity, not many chose to hang around the likes of Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," said Josh before he left the room.

"You know how to get in touch with us," said Damien nodding curtly, it was time to inform the others how the meeting went, no doubt they were worried.

"I do." Stated the young vampire seriously. "Alan! Brecon!"

"Yes sir?" Said both vampires in unison.

"Alan, Escort them out," said the raven haired leader. They had been blindfolded coming in; he hadn't wanted their location revealed just in case things hadn't gone well.

Alan nodded and with that Alan and the two newcomers left.

"Brecon I need information about everyone that's coming, including information about every Hogwarts teacher also information about anyone closest to Dumbledore and I need it very soon." Said the eighteen year old. Know your enemy, something he took to heart, he'd read the book five times, it had been Kai's favourite book and it was his now. Sun Tzu's book the art of war had been something Harry had adopted and used rigorously. He should have done it before now; unfortunately it had just been put off again and again.

"I'll be back soon," said Brecon Apparating away, he was a wizard, and probably one of the few who could get into the Ministry of magic undetected. Even if he was caught, they'd do nothing but scold him, his family was 'light' he'd always felt out of place, wrong somehow he'd began practising dark magic. It had gotten the better of him though, he'd been sucked into the trill and allure the magic held on him. Then he'd met Alan, who helped him break out of the trill, he now controlled his magic, not the other way around. That's not to say he didn't use dark magic, he loved it, and used it regularly he just didn't let the thrill overwhelm him.

"Alan keep an eye on them, do not get too close," said Harry, drumming his fingers on the seat, doing nothing didn't sit well with him. Especially when it came to Albus Dumbledore being so close. Alan left immediately, flashing to where Josh said he saw them, his magic was different from wizards. Stretching his arm out, Harry's eyes remained opened and determined he stood there for a while just standing doing nothing. Then a large cloak flew into Harry's outstretched hand. He did not want Dumbledore finding out who he was yet, his hold wasn't complete in the underworld, he was a hairs breadth from it and he wouldn't allow Dumbledore to screw that up. Placing the cloak on, he buttoned it up, and placed his wand on his wrist. He wasn't going to let his secrets become known, he would use the wand to prevent it become obvious he was proficient at Wandless magic. The hood went down, to everyone it would seem as though Harry couldn't see, but with magic, his vision wasn't even the slightest impaired, he could see everything around him as if the hood wasn't even there. Stepping out of the warehouse, he moved off not wanting to give up the main hide out. He would deal with them if he must, outside he didn't need to worry about Muggles, since the entire area and nine acres were covered with Muggle repelling charms.

Harry didn't have to wait long for information; Alan shimmered before him, tense and wary. Harry knew that feeling all too well, he'd felt it for Albus Dumbledore ever since he'd come to him in the hospital wing that night all those years ago. He'd been a little fool for months; fortunately Dumbledore had made the wrong move.

"Two moved off, but Albus Dumbledore and the female are coming this way." said Alan in explanation, just as dozens of pops surrounded the area; Josh had evidently succeeded in getting to them in time.

"Where's Brecon?" asked Rick, looking around and unable to spot the wizard.

"He is on an assignment." stated Harry coolly.

"Yes sir," said Rick nodding his head grimly, falling into his usual place everyone was tense, waiting for the inevitable. Then he noticed the wards beginning to shimmer and strain as the wizard found them. He also observed that the defensive ward was not there, he wouldn't be entrapped when he successfully got through them. Their leader must want to confront them, it was the only reason the wards would be removed. "He's getting through the wards."

"I am not surprised," said Harry dryly, Dumbledore wasn't only powerful but extremely resourceful, not to mention smart he had done a lot in his one hundred and sixty nearly seventy years on this earth. He would be a problem, but if they could get him off their back and keep him ignorant of his status and place here, at least just for a while then he'd consider it a win-win. Of course he had taken a few of the more powerful wards down; if he came back he'd be in for one hell of a surprise.

Rick moved beside Harry as the last of the wards came down, the others followed protecting Harry. Although if they were honest, Harry didn't need it, he was extremely powerful when he wasn't hiding it. Then they saw Albus Dumbledore, a lot of them just for the first time. Rick observed Dumbledore, he was powerful, but looking at Harry he noticed his leader was a bit more powerful. Then again Dumbledore was an old man; Harry was just coming into his power.

"Peace," said Albus holding his hands up in what was supposed to be a signal of surrender upon seeing everyone. As powerful as he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight the twelve magical beings situated in a circle. Not that it was his intention, he was here for one reason only and that was to find Harry Potter. "We mean you no harm this day; we are merely searching for someone, someone precious to us."

Harry curled his lips, precious indeed, a sheep more like, it seemed Dumbledore didn't know who he was, good, that was perfect. "Indeed?" he questioned his voice cold and commanding, leaving Dumbledore no doubt he was the leader. An additional vampire, which meant there was thirteen people here that he could see. The speaker stepped forward, completely obstructed from view with his cloak.

"I am searching for a wizard, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." Said Dumbledore, but none of them reacted at all. It was as if they didn't know who he was, but they were magical; surely they had at the very least heard the whispers of his names said in awe in every corner of Britain.

"And that search led you here?" scoffed Harry, derision deep in his tone.

"It did," said Albus perturbed, there was something wrong here, the others they'd spoken to had all heard of him. Either they were new here, or they were hiding something. He tensed when he felt magic probing at his mind shields, strengthening them. The others all avoided him or were all too eager to help; this was a new scenario he'd not seen yet. One thing he was certain of, his search here wasn't done.

"And how long has the boy been missing?" asked Harry sneering at the old fool.

"Seven years," said Dumbledore, wishing one of them would meet his eyes, so he could see in their minds and know for certain. Yet none of them would meet his eyes, they were staring straight ahead, stiller than statues.

"He left Hogwarts and did not return after the leaving feast of his first year." said Charity, revealing more information. She stood awkwardly beside the powerful wizard, facing the intimidating group. Albus turned to face her, unimpressed, shaking his head slightly, he didn't want more information getting out.

"Everyone here has been as such for longer than seven years; you are wasting your time. Good luck with your quest, Albus Dumbledore. Be warned however, that you are unwelcome here, the next time you or anyone you send darken my doorstep, you will find we aren't as…hospitable. This will be the only warning you will get, the next time there will be no warning given because there will be no reason to give a warning if you catch my drift." said Harry his voice filled with malice and spite.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Dumbledore, his magic flaring in his own warning. The man knew who he was, he cursed silently, of all people he had to bring Burbage with him. She had no mental defences at all, she didn't know much but it was enough to make him nervous.

The others all tensed, glaring ferociously at the impudence of the old man. Their wands were drawn, blood thirsty looks upon their faces.

"Think of it as you wish," said Harry his green eyes sparkling darkly under his cloak. Allowing a marginal of his own magic to lash out just as Dumbledore had done. Dumbledore twitched showing the only sign of nervousness since he broke the wards. "Now leave." he added, pushing his magic, causing Dumbledore to stumble back three steps. Grabbing Burbage he Apparated out of there, vowing he would investigate them further. Nobody threatened him and lived to tell the tale, unless their name was Voldemort. Cursing silently, where the hell was Harry Potter? He'd searched everywhere in Scotland and England to no success. It was as if the boy had faded of the face of the earth, he'd done no magic, that much Albus was aware of since he had someone in the Ministry monitoring all cases of accidental magic.

* * *

Yes finally a top dog Harry Potter :D usually Harry joins a side not having his own :) if you don't want t see a Harry Potter topping Severus Snape then do not bother reading since this is what it will be ;) will we have the horcruxes in this story? will Harry and his group already be destroying them or will they only find out through spying? will Harry have a spy in the order? or will he only come across one later on in the story? will Sirius black and Remus lupin get on with Harry or will it be too extreme for the two? it will sort of be like pretty boy but with a lot more people :D R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Leader **

**Chapter 2 **

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, still extremely agitated; seven years nearly he'd been searching for the boy to no success. He hadn't expected the time to go so quickly, he had simply thought he'd have to wait a few months to get the teenager back in his grasp. More fool him, since Harry Potter hadn't done magic since fading of the face of the earth. The only thing he could think was the boy perhaps as under the Fidelus Charm, and if he was someone was helping him and that made matters worse. Sighing in exasperation he sat down on his chair, his feet aching from the constant pacing he'd been doing for the past three hours. He hadn't seen it coming, the boy had gotten on the train home and all was silent over the summer holidays then he'd failed to appear at Hogwarts for the starting feast. Once it was over, he had immediately gone to Privet Drive to retrieve him. Only to find the wards absent, whatever that had happened, Harry had stopped thinking of Privet Drive as home. He'd put his own wards up, but they weren't anywhere near as strong as blood wards, he couldn't have anything happening to the Dursley's after all the boy would be going straight back as soon as he got his hands on him. Or he had thought as such until Harry turned seventeen and still missing. The Ministry hadn't had any more luck than he himself had; they had no idea just how important the boy was to the future of wizard kind. Only he did, and he hadn't shared the prophecy with anyone.

"Headmaster, Severus is in the hospital wing in critical condition, Poppy isn't sure if he will survive." said Madam Pince coming into the office extremely winded. She'd been severely shaken by the sight of the bloody mess that was their Potions Professor. She'd immediately taken him to Poppy to be healed, and as always, duty requested that the Headmaster be aware of anyone injured in the hospital wing, whether it is a student or a teacher.

As soon as she spoke, Albus leapt from his chair and Floo'd to the Hospital wing, the very figure of concern.

"Poppy! How is he?" asked Albus as he stepped from the fire his blue eyes filled with worry. Severus being injured at Death Eater meetings wasn't an unusual thing. However being harmed enough to fall unconscious and be taken to Poppy was another thing altogether. Then he caught sight of the wizard and couldn't help but wince. This wasn't good, Voldemort didn't usually hurt Severus quite so badly, he was after all the only Potions Master he had in his service, not to mention his spy. Very unlike him, he had a sinking feeling that his spy had been found out. Which made the wizard completely useless; he needed someone in the enemy camps. Especially now, with so much going on and the war beginning to spill out everywhere.

"It doesn't look good." said Poppy wiping her forehead as she continued to mutter spells under her breath as she worked urgently to save the life of a man she was very fond of. He was loosing too much blood, if she couldn't get it stopped…she would lose him and that wasn't acceptable to her.

"Shall I call a healer from St. Mungo's?" asked Dumbledore, although if he was caught as spy he may as well die.

"I think I can manage." said Poppy, she knew of Severus' position as spy, however a healer wouldn't and would immediately call the Auror's at the Ministry to have him arrested as soon as he came around. If they even allowed her to heal him before arresting him, the healers at the Ministry were incompetent, couldn't heal a cut never mind the severity of Severus' injuries.

"Very well," said Albus, "Did he have anything on him when he came in? A Portkey?" he asked, this would be one way to find out if he was caught or not. The Portkey he'd given the man would break through all wards and get him to safety. He was to only use it if his position was compromised, which he had no reason to believe was possible after all they hadn't been stopping him lately.

"You would need to ask Irma," said Poppy, "Now leave, I must tent to Severus!" she did not like being distracted with inane questions the Headmaster should know better.

"Daffy!" called Poppy, ignoring the Headmaster completely.

"Yes Mistress Poppy?" answered the House Elf.

"I need Potions, bring me my usual emergency supply!" said Poppy, before turning to Severus once more and healing yet another cut, her other hand was busy putting pressure on the wounds in a futile effort to stop the blood.

"Yes ma'am." said Daffy popping over to the potions supply cupboard and began removing the potions her Mistress used in an emergency. Which were the usual, blood replenish, dreamless sleep, healing potion, pain relievers, dittany, and a few others. Placing them on the silver tray she quickly made her way back to the bed the dark wizard was lying in and placed them on the end. Standing still, watching her work, waiting on further instructions in case they were needed.

"Please keep me up to date, Poppy." demanded Dumbledore, unimpressed with being told to leave. He was unable to see the Portkey so decided to nose around outside to see if he could find anything. Perhaps Severus had dropped it as soon as he fell unconscious, if he hadn't used to the Portkey he would know he at least still had his spy.

Daffy quickly got a basin of water and began to help Poppy, she was very good with potions and healing, and hence why she'd been taken on by Poppy Pomfrey. She didn't get called often, just when Poppy really needed her, during the events of an emergency. Poppy preferred doing everything on her own, so she knew what had been done and what could still be done. The wizard was very pale, paler than normal but it might be because of all the blood which was saturating everything around him.

* * *

"…Now Arthur you will be on your own tonight unless you wish to join your wife and Hestia Jones." said Dumbledore. Arthur wasn't a man to argue, it's why he'd put him with Severus on Harry Potter duty. In fact none of the Weasley's had quite recovered from the events that had transpired six years ago. Arthur's only daughter Ginny Weasley had been possessed; her remains had not been recovered to this very day. He'd tried to keep the fact students were being petrified as quiet as possible. He hadn't been successful, the Minister had arrested Hagrid, but as the attacks continued it had become glaringly obvious it wasn't him and they'd had no choice but to release him. Just as they'd received a message in rooster blood 'her skeleton will remain in the chamber forever' Molly had Floo'd over in complete panic, her daughters hand had pointed to mortal peril. They had searched the entire school after closing it, when Molly had finally gone home…the little hand moved from mortal peril to dead. Then to his shock Voldemort had appeared in the school, a handsome seventeen years old and Dumbledore had promptly duelled him which ended in his death. Of course Albus had never told anyone, which wasn't unusual he never told anyone anything he didn't have to. He'd had a fight on his hands to ensure Hogwarts was allowed to reopen, and he'd succeeded just in time for the students to return in the New Year, five months after they should have been there to begin with. Not only that but Gilderoy Lockhart hadn't been seen since, he was missing presumed dead as well.

"Has Severus been called?" asked Remus curiously knocking Albus from his thoughts. He never called him Severus to his face, but when he wasn't there he called him as such. Snape wasn't on first name bases with many people; in fact he even called Albus 'Headmaster' nothing more. It's as if he tried to distance himself from them as much as humanly possible.

"I'm afraid Severus is in the hospital wing, his cover may have been compromised but I do not know for certain since he's yet to wake up." said Albus sorrowfully, such a position would never come up again, a spy was a great thing to have and he'd been over the moon to acquire one. Perhaps he could convince Severus to speak to a few of his Slytherin's allow him to tell them the truth about Voldemort's blood status, that surely would turn a few of them against him. Perhaps it would acquire him a spy, after that Severus really would be completely useless to him. The only reason he fought the board of governors so bad was because of his position as spy, perhaps next year he would simply agree with them and have Snape removed from his potion as Potions Master.

"Will he be alright?" asked Minerva deeply concerned, she got on very well with the Potions Master, and she loved his sarcasm although he could be a bit too much for her at times.

"Poppy isn't very optimistic." said Albus.

Sirius Black strangely enough remained silent; usually when Snape was brought up he went off the rails and had a lot to say about his old classmate. Fortunately everyone was too preoccupied to notice Sirius Black's out of character display, there was actually a few people there who were genuinely worried about him. Sirius had always thought Snape indestructible; the knowledge that he was hurt kind of blew that notion to hell and back. Staring at Remus before turning back to face the group on a whole his face as it always was impassive other than when a few things could get him to react explosively.

"Too bad," muttered Doge.

"Indeed," said Albus, quietly.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Harry felt the wards shift, as he ate his breakfast it was Brecon back with the information he had requested. Only five people were keyed into his wards at Potter Manor, and only they could come into his home uninvited. They thankfully didn't make a habit of it, only in emergency or when he'd asked them to bring him something. His breakfast consisted of blood, which he was currently drinking from a goblet, Dobby had provided him with. The little Elf had found him, when nobody else had been able to; he had stunned him until he was able to force a bonding on the Elf. Nullifying the one he had with Lucius Malfoy, which by the way Dobby had been all too eager to see broken. The bond he had was different, with no way for Dobby to betray him, or get around his orders like he had obviously done with Malfoy.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, I have the information you requested, our sources were all too eager to spill the beans on him," said Brecon smirking in grim amusement. It had taken him a week to get all the information he could, and it wasn't even the end of it either. He still had other people to see, hopefully he'd get more useful information but if not he hoped what was in the files would be enough.

"I have no doubt, a man like him probably has many enemies." said Harry, including him. Putting his hand out for the information Brecon handed him the large bound folder. Harry put the goblet down as he began reading the information, which would take him a few hours; there wasn't half a lot of information there. It seemed Brecon had been correct, many had been all too happy to reveal every juicy piece of information on the so called 'light wizard'.

"You would think he'd know better," said Brecon snorting in amusement. They all knew of Harry's extreme distaste of Albus Dumbledore, and him being the reason Harry had chosen this life. They didn't know why, they'd asked around but to this day they hadn't gotten an answer. He had never made it a personal vendetta to go after him, and for that he had their respect. With such a power base, why wouldn't a leader choose to go after someone he hated? He put the needs of the group ahead of his own desires, and that was what made him so popular. Of course they suspected now that it might have stirred Harry's hatred by Dumbledore appearing.

"Most people never learn from their mistakes Brecon, you'd think they would but they never do." said Harry solemnly.

"Yes sir," said Brecon. "I have a few other people to see about Dumbledore later today, so I might have more information."

"I will be at the warehouse later." stated Harry, nodding firmly.

"Yes, sir." said Brecon nodding before he left Harry alone.

Once he was alone Harry allowed himself to relax, the problem with being a leader was he had to always be calm and in control. When he was younger it had been a hardship, but now it was second nature to him. The curiosity over what could be in the folder got to him, so he began properly reading them as he drank his supply of blood, it was merely animal blood, and it wasn't as enticing as human blood. He nearly spat it out when he got to a rather interesting titbit, the Dumbledore name was clouded in mystery one hundred and forty years ago. Dumbledore's father had been arrested for attacking Muggles, interesting. Not only that but the mothers and sisters deaths had been 'mysterious' if this information was right, a bust up at the funeral put the blame on Albus Dumbledore's shoulders. He noticed Dumbledore had the habit of sticking up for dubious characters then dropping them in it.

There wasn't really much information about the teachers of Hogwarts, they were clean, successfully academic and achieved rather impressive accomplishments. None more than Professor Flitwick, which surprised Harry, he hadn't thought much of the little professor while he was at Hogwarts. That was until he got to the last teacher, one he knew and remembered all too well, Severus Snape. He was a Death Eater, according to the transcripts, a wizard called Karkaroff had named him during his own trial to try and get off lightly. Snape's closed trial however, revealed him as a spy for Dumbledore, but he knew that much already. This was definitive proof, since Veritaserum had been used to prove it, which took guts spying on Voldemort.

A pop startled Harry out of his thoughts; staring up at the wizard he raised an enquiring eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" asked Harry staring blankly at the wizard, surprised to see him.

"You were right," said Remus tiredly.

"There was never any doubt." said Harry glaring at the wizard. One year ago he'd spoken to the man, tried to get him to see his side of things but he wasn't prepared to accept the fact the man he admired had done all the things Harry said he was capable of. He'd locked the memory away so nobody could see it and added a spell so Remus couldn't speak of it. Then had him sent to the Leaky Cauldron to wake up, and he had never seen him again. He was curious what could have changed his opinion so drastically to actually seek him out. Added to the fact he knew where to find him, that didn't comfort him, but he must have been added to the wards by his parents or grandparents before him to be able to get into the Manor.

Remus swallowed thickly, it had taken a great deal of courage to say that and Harry wasn't even helping soften the blow. He may not get along with Snape but what Dumbledore was doing was insanity. He wasn't sure if Harry would take pity on him, but he had to ask, at the end of the day it couldn't hurt.

"Speak." demanded Harry impatiently, closing the folder.

"I-I'm here as a friend, Harry," said Remus hoarsely.

Harry sat back, observing Remus curiously, wondering what he meant by that.

Remus couldn't help but fidget, the stare was unnerving him especially with the boy's green eyes so similar but different from Lily's.

"You had that chance a year ago, you chose to believe me a liar." stated Harry coolly.

"You were right, isn't that enough?" asked Remus his amber eyes filled with desolate despair. If only he could turn back time and do things different, things would be so different. He should have accepted Harry's offer, but like an idiot he hadn't and now he may have blown any chances. "Do I have to get on my knees and beg your forgiveness?"

"I may be many things but I am not Voldemort." sneered Harry his green eyes flashing angrily, he didn't make his people subjugate to him.

"I can't say anything right can I?" sighed Remus exasperated.

"Sit down," stated Harry, "Dobby?"

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry?" asked Dobby making an appearance, dressed in a smart attire with a large stitched P on it.

"Bring a breakfast and coffee for Mr. Lupin." said Harry simply.

"Yes sir," said Dobby popping away to do as Harry bid him.

"What happened?" asked Harry his demanding tones nowhere to be seen, but it lurked as always under the surface.

"Do you remember Severus Snape?" asked Remus.

Harry's lips turned into a smirk, "I do."

"He was a spy for Dumbledore, but his position was compromised by Pettigrew who had been following him around for weeks." said Remus his amber eyes flashing in fury just thinking about the little rat.

"Pettigrew?" enquired Harry, wondering why the name was familiar to him.

"He was your fathers best friend, he was their secret keeper…he sold them out to Voldemort." said Remus warily.

"According to my information he was killed by Sirius Black nearing seventeen years ago." stated Harry, remembering now why the name was familiar.

"Sirius was innocent, is innocent. He didn't betray your parents and never laid a hand on Pettigrew. He cut his own finger off and turned into his Animagus form and fled down a sewer." said Remus. "He's your godfather and has been searching for you for many years." it had killed him when he realized he couldn't speak about Harry, the boy was powerful, so bloody powerful and scarily so.

"Interesting," said Harry, "Tell me more about Pettigrew." he added his tone turning cold.

Remus shuddered at the power leaking from his voice, it made Dumbledore and Voldemort seem like adorable two year olds. It was obvious Harry was used to getting his own way. "He went to school with us, same year, and in Gryffindor too. He became an Animagus along with Sirius and your father to stay with me during the full moon. Your dad was a stag, Sirius was a grim dog and Pettigrew turned into a rat. He has a silver hand now, nobody is sure why." said Remus quietly.

"And Black?" asked Harry curiously.

"Sirius escaped Azkaban, Voldemort attacked the prison and released all his followers, Sirius managed to get away. He sent me and Dumbledore the memory of what happened that night in the sewer and the memory of James switching secret keeper so we knew he was innocent. He immediately told Albus as soon as he knew he wasn't going to be sent right back to Azkaban that Voldemort was back, and he had raided Azkaban which was never in the newspaper." said Remus quietly.

"Give me a memory of Pettigrew turning into a rat and how he looks now." demanded Harry, furious that someone who had betrayed his parents and him was still out there. It would be his own personal hunt, he would find Pettigrew if it killed him, which of course it wouldn't. Harry summoned a vial to him without thinking, missing the amber eyes widening at the non-verbal wordless magic coming from the eighteen year old. Handing the vial over, not even giving Remus the choice of whether he wanted to share a memory or not.

Closing his eyes he allowed the memories to come to the forefront of his mind before using his wand to extract them carefully and placed them in the large vial. The feelings for the memories dulled, allowing some of the bitterness he felt to fade away. Only then did he realize they had gotten largely of topic, he was here to save someone.

"Severus was caught as a spy, he's just spent the last week recovering he's not even fully recovered yet and Dumbledore is sending him on another mission." said Remus his voice indignant.

"And why would I care?" asked Harry his lip curled.

"He's sending him to spy on you!" cried Remus.

"Excuse me?" demanded Harry sitting forward his gaze intense once more.

"Not you, but your group….he suspects something isn't right with you…but not what!" cried Remus. "Look he doesn't know what he's getting himself into…he has no idea that you warned Dumbledore. Only me, Sirius, Burbage and Dumbledore knows it was Charity that told me! It's a suicide mission!" He wasn't quite sure why he was defending Severus Snape so badly, other than the fact the guilt from nearly killing/turning him into a werewolf. He knew he'd affected Severus, it had been obvious the way he avoided them but not seeing him every day had helped lessen the guilt. Until he came full time to the magical world, the guilt returned with a vengeance. He knew if he tried to talk to Severus - he wouldn't listen. He owed Severus, and this was the only way he could really repay what he and Sirius had done as kids.

"If I go back on my word it makes me look weak." snapped Harry frostily.

"Please, if not for me...do it for your mother! They were best friends, she'd do anything for him." said Remus now begging.

Harry remained unaffected by Remus' words, twitching slightly when he felt the wards in the warehouse alert him to an unidentified presence trying to get through the wards. This time he knew exactly who it was, without a word to Remus he Apparated out just as Dobby returned with the breakfast Lupin no doubt probably wouldn't eat after the Elf making it.

Remus stared at the space despair building up inside him. So much for Harry not killing people for no reason, he'd made the right decision not to join after all - even if Dumbledore wasn't any better.

* * *

This Harry takes no nonsense from anyone...and I've created a character that has no mercy...just why the hell would he spare Severus? I've done it again lol I have no way of harry giving Severus a chance...damn it. Well i guess i will have to work it out as i go along :P all idea welcomed by the way so who would like to see (if i get out of this mess) severus being the one pregnant? ;) if harry's the top it makes sense :D what do you think is it worth continuing? will you enjoy it even if harry has no mercy and is dark as they come!? R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

**The Leader **

**Chapter 3 **

**Tipping Balance **

* * *

Harry Apparated to the warehouse, to be confronted with Alan and the newcomer engaged in a duel. For a man who had been tortured and nearly died, he was a pretty impressive sight to behold. At the age of eleven, Harry had known Severus Snape wasn't a man he wanted to antagonise; he had been able to sense his power. Or thought he could, since the man fighting was showing his true powers, which was much greater than he thought. He was still recovering like Lupin had stated, there was still scars present on his face and you could tell he was in pain. His body was still and un-cooperating; he was riding through it though, giving it the best he had. It was the kind of person he would normally allow to join his group, too bad he was firmly in Dumbledore's camp. To top it off, he could feel a sense of belonging at the feel of his magic.

"ENOUGH!" roared Harry, when more fatal curses began to fly around, his voice could have cut through steel.

Both men froze, as the intensity of Harry's magic held them in place, preventing them from casting another spell. Alan out of instinct but Snape however, was weakening, a dizzy spell overcoming him, he was pretty sure one of the cuts on his chest had opened up again.

Two large vampires came forward, grabbing the intruder, pushing him down onto his knees and holding him in place and removing his wand. Snape did not put up much of a fight, but those around him could see he wasn't capable of it. Alan stepped back standing beside the chair Harry frequently used when dealing with intruders contritely, also slightly confused, he'd never been stopped from defending their territory before.

Severus grunted, withholding the groan of agony escaping him, the vampire was pressing down harshly on his previously broken shoulder. The magic he'd felt pouring of the leader left him frozen, which he was thankful for, for otherwise he would have been panting. Such pure yet dark magic, he'd never felt anything like it. It called to him on a primal level that he couldn't ignore.

Harry stood there staring at the kneeling wizard, wondering what to do with him. Did he send him back to Dumbledore dead as a warning? Truthfully though, he'd never hurt an innocent he'd spared those in opposing covens who hadn't fought him and had no plans on getting revenge. Each life was precious, but as he said to Lupin, if he went back on his word he would look weak, and if he looked weak, there are those who wouldn't be apposed to fighting him for territory. He'd created a ruthless reputation so no other dared even think about trying to usurp him.

"Who would have thought I'd have Severus Snape of all people kneeling before me?" said Harry his green eyes gleaming, he could get used to it. A person kneeling was an ordinary thing for him, but usually in the bedroom if he was in the mood to play.

Severus' head snapped up, how the hell did this stranger know who he was? Admittedly he had made enemies of nearly everyone around him. He had hoped this coven wouldn't know who he was, that he would die quickly; if he knew him…he knew he'd die in agony. He had known the second Dumbledore propose his new duty, he hadn't even been released from the hospital wing. He was a spy; he knew everything about Dumbledore and Voldemort. He hadn't expected Dumbledore to decide he didn't need him quite so soon when he woke up. In truth he should have had plans in motion, he just hadn't expected to be caught, man if he'd had the chance he wished he could kill Pettigrew with his bare hands.

"You knew," said Harry realizing Severus' actions, he'd come here prepared to die. He knew Dumbledore's game; he didn't know what infuriated him more. The weakness in the action or the fact the man believed he had no other option. "You knew you would be caught, one has to wonder why you didn't run instead." stepping forward touching his face, feeling the magic again. Curious, he'd never experienced anything like it before. Feeling aroused he snatched his fingers back staring down at the man who defiantly stared up him. There was a glimmer in those black eyes, and Harry knew he was right.

Dear Merlin, he must be losing his mind, either that or he'd lost too much blood. There was no way he had enjoyed those hands on his face. He would probably be killed by him, to be honest he preferred a stranger over Dumbledore or Voldemort casting the fatal blow that would end his life. He was still curious about whom this vampire was, stunning as he may be, there was no way he'd been a student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't allow creatures into the school, other than Lupin of course. The disgusting wolf trusted Dumbledore and looked at him with such trust and devotion it sickened him to the core.

Harry cocked his head to the side, since when was Severus Snape quiet? The entire year he'd known him he'd had a scathing retort on his tongue ready to rip you to shreds. "No sardonic barb ready?" asked Harry standing back and sitting down on the seat staring at him still.

Severus just stared blankly, not rising to the bait, his mind still drifting trying to figure out who this vampire was. It seemed to him that he did know him from somewhere, if he knew how sarcastic he was. Either that or he had heard about him from someone else, perhaps he knew someone from Hogwarts? Dear Merlin he was so tired, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

"You do not recognize me do you?" questioned Harry, smirking viciously he was supposed to be the most known person in the magical world - yet nobody had ever recognized him.

Rick Apparated into the scene surprised, staring between everyone there, before staring more closely at the prisoner. There was a magical strand woven between them, interesting, the yellow indicated an oath had been cast by this wizard, one of loyalty to their Leader. Harry's pulse was gold, indicating it wasn't just an oath but a Vow. Walking over, he bent down and whispered his findings to him. The others all heard, needless to say it caused some more curiosity to ignite in the close group. They had a feeling that this man wouldn't die tonight, no way, their leader would try and find out everything before dealing with him. They knew him well.

Harry raised an eyebrow curious now, why on earth would Severus Snape swear a vow of loyalty to him?

"Should I?" sneered Severus, his black eyes boring into Harry's.

"Indeed," said Harry parroting Severus' favourite word back to him. Watching him intently, he looked ready to pass out. "You accused me of being very much like my father…what do you think now?" he said coldly.

Whether Severus Snape heard or not, was anyone's guess, as he chose that very moment to fall unconscious. His body hadn't finished healing yet, it shouldn't have surprised anyone. Only the hands holding him prevented him from smashing his already injured head against the concrete floor.

"Sir? What should we do with him?" asked Howard, his long brown hair tied up, he was extremely large, and as a human he'd been a body builder. His companion looked pretty similar in build, and could have been brothers if not for the glaring differences in origin. Howard was English, but Takumi was Japanese.

Harry stared at the unconscious wizard, his face impassive giving none of his thoughts away. What to do? What to do? That was the question, and truthfully he didn't know. He really should just kill him and be done with it, he had warned Dumbledore. On the other hand, Snape was a Potions Master and he knew more about Voldemort and Dumbledore two wizard he was going to have to deal with. He would be extremely useful to have around, then there was the vow and the feeling it evoked when Severus did magic or when he touched him. He didn't normally arouse so easily either. He had been betrayed by both Dumbledore and Voldemort, Snape was a Slytherin so it shouldn't take much to ignite the fire he knew the wizard possessed. There was also the chance of betrayal, and that thought didn't sit well with him.

"I'm taking him with me," stated Harry frostily.

"Yes sir," said Howard, slowly lowering the wizard before going back into the warehouse where they had been before the commotion drew their attention outside.

Rubbing at his chin, Harry remained there staring at Snape, having a feeling things were about to change.

"If Brecon returns here, let him know where I am." stated Harry firmly.

"Yes sir," said Alan still standing behind him.

"Did you come for a reason Rick?" asked Harry realizing he had forgotten someone.

"There has been curious activity all around London, the wizards aren't even being subtle in searching for you, sir." said Rick, his ginger hair pulled back, in fact when Harry first met him, he'd reminded him of Ronald Weasley, a boy he'd known at Hogwarts before he left. Rick was one of the few who knew him before he'd become the leader.

"Let them," said Harry wryly, "You know what to do if they try and get in here."

Alan twitched, that's exactly what he had been doing when he was stopped. Although it might have been a good thing, the wizard had sworn an oath of loyalty to their leader. They could always use someone of Snape's power within their ranks, he was powerful, even injured he'd been giving him a run for his money.

"And Alan?" said Harry as he stood up.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Impressive spell work," said Harry smirking in amusement as he knelt down beside the unconscious wizard, Apparating away seeing the look of prideful shock on the Incubus' face. He didn't reward praise unless it was well deserved; both of them had been impressive. None more than Snape admittedly, he had been the one injured after all.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry using only his hand as he levitated the wizard, moving him to the bed and placing him on top of the covers. Removing the clothes, letting magic fold them at the bottom of the bed, he saw the raw extent of how injured the wizard was. He winced, he truly was bad, and for the first time in a long time he actually felt sorry for someone.

"Dobby?" ordered Harry curtly.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby appearing, his eyes widening at the state of the wizard in his Master's bedroom.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts, and retrieve five blood rejuvenators, five level ten pain relievers, seven calming draughts, ten dreamless sleeping potions and a vial of dittany…" stated Harry.

"Master Harry has dittany in the potions lab sir, the plant grows in the green house and Dobby harvests it." said the House Elf.

"Nix that, four tubs of salve to heal and remove scars, six if they are small. Add a few Pepper-up Potions and a bottle of Veritaserum, you will not find this in the hospital wing, it will most likely be in either the store cupboard of Severus Snape's private chambers." replied Harry, wondering for a few seconds if there was anything else he could use. He could think of nothing, so he nodded and added an additional order.

"Go, do not be seen, and under no circumstances is anyone to be aware of your presence there. If the cupboards are warded, return without them." stated Harry, not that Dobby could betrayal him, which he didn't want to for some reason, the bond would prevent it.

"Yes sir!" said Dobby his green eyes gleaming, he wouldn't let his Master down. He popped out of his Master's bedroom, to do as he'd been bid.

Knowing that Dobby would take at least ten minutes, he headed down the stairs to where he knew Lupin was still waiting. Opening the door to his living room, causing Remus to jump, fear clear on his amber eyes, along with a good dose of betrayal. Harry narrowed his eyes and curled his lip; if anyone should feel betrayed it should be him.

"You said you'd never hurt an innocent," said Remus his voice slightly croaked.

"That man is hardly an innocent," sneered Harry coldly.

"Is?" whispered Remus, his amber eyes brightening considerably.

He was smart, despite the fact he was sickeningly loyal to the fool Dumbledore. "Indeed, he's up the stairs." replied Harry bluntly.

"Will you please take the spell off me that stops me talking about you? Every day Sirius dies a little inside…" begged Remus.

"Do you take me for a fool?" snapped Harry, his green eyes flashing in anger.

"Can I bring him here then?" asked Remus in defeat. "Please, he's your godfather!"

"And?" commented Harry coolly.

"What?" said Remus, taken aback; clearly it wasn't the response he'd been hoping for.

"Both of you are light wizards, I am not, you believed me to be a liar, it took you a year to see the real man behind the masks he's concocted…and you still believe me worse than Dumbledore even now." replied Harry frostily.

"I don't think you worse than him," said Remus sadly. "I just don't understand you; how you became this young man you are…"

"Hardly surprising is it? You were never around." sneered Harry.

"No, no I wasn't." admitted Remus sighing in misery. "Can't you at least give him a chance to choose? You did it with me!"

Harry cocked his head to the side, he was a Black, and innately dark, he had just decided to follow the light. If it stopped Lupin from annoying him, and perhaps gained another for his coven why not? It had its advantages and disadvantages…he just didn't know which course to go. It certainly couldn't hurt; he would be using the same spell he'd used on Lupin at the end of the day. He wasn't about to let Dumbledore find out about him, not until his hold was complete.

"Will it get you to stop whining?" asked Harry as if he'd not yet made up his mind.

"Yes," said Remus sheepishly, feeling like a child all of a sudden.

"Fine, but I say when he comes," stated Harry impassively. "Now leave, I do not want Dumbledore becoming suspicious." who knows how he tracked the Order members, although his house was Unplottable, he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have created something that made the Unplottable Plottable.

"May I come back?" asked Remus.

Harry sighed in exasperation, there was suddenly no getting rid of the wizard now - how he was regretting trying to recruit the werewolf. He felt the wards alert him to the fact Dobby was back, he had to get back to his no doubt rather unwilling house guest.

"Please," begged Remus, it seemed begging was the only way to get through to him.

"Fine," snapped Harry, "Just bloody leave before I make you." grumbling under his breath he went back up the stairs, hoping that Dobby had succeeded, otherwise he would have to pay for Potions and he had no doubt they'd be wholly inadequate. Stepping into the room, he saw to his pride that Dobby had succeeded.

"Well done, Dobby, you may go." said Harry impassively. Praising two people in one day? Well that was new. Giving in to Lupin…was he losing his touch? No, he wasn't and damned if he let anyone think otherwise.

"YES SIR!" squeaked Dobby beaming at him positively smitten. His Master didn't say words like that often, but when he did it made Dobby feel over the moon. With that he popped away, it was nearly lunch time and they had a house guest, he had two meals to make.

* * *

This is what I decided on :) making the vow be the reason Harry did not kill Severus outright, all your ideas were great thank you but I have gone down the road of omg he's my soul mate or my mate route too many times so I thought i'd try something different and I didn't want Sev to be a slave he would just do everything he can to get away or inevitably killed - far too set in his ways or so says the muse for this story lol ...:) that's not to say they aren't mates but hey ho :) its just a matter of how to make sev submit without him being out of character...exhausted of being the one to look after himself all the time since he was a young boy? just wishing someone to look after him? or will Harry have a fight on his hands to prove to severus he had what it takes to look after them both so they could be happy? will severus remember harry's comment about being like his father? or not? R&R PLEASE! let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Leader **

**Chapter 4**

**More Information And Actions **

* * *

Standing back, satisfied that the man was healing, as dark as he was, he didn't like others being in pain. It's why he always made sure any opposing coven or beings were killed swiftly. He had told Lupin he wasn't like Voldemort and it was true, he used its reputation here to prevent them from usurping him, yes. There was no need to cause them pain; they were doing everything he asked after all. Voldemort seemed pretty insane from what information he had gathered over the years. It didn't surprise him that his followers weren't so eager to continue serving him if he was honest. He could barely believe Pomfrey had let Snape out; she hadn't let him out until she was sure he'd recovered.

Staring down at the wizard, once again wondering why the hell he had sworn a vow of loyalty to him. He didn't for a second think Rick was mistaken, not only was Rick five hundred years old, but he'd never been wrong according to his father. They had been friends for nearing two hundred years before he was turned by him. He missed him, his father had been his reason for doing this, and it had been Malaki's dream of gathering the covens together and giving them a purpose instead of fighting amongst themselves. Harry shook of his thoughts, not wanting to think about his father, not now.

Moving off to the side, he picked up the folder and took a seat, focusing this time on the information about Severus Snape. Most of the information was his trial transcripts unfortunately, small pieces of information on where he stayed, Spinners End, purely Muggle area and for those that weren't very well off. Why he would retain the property he didn't know, he surely made enough brewing to buy himself a decent home. Arching an eyebrow, and he was the last remaining direct heir of the Prince Estate. Now he was doubly curiously as to why he remained in a hovel, hmm, he was a Slytherin but that didn't surprise him, since he was the head of Slytherin. Youngest potions Master, highest results, calculating the years, he realized the wizard had started Hogwarts not long after. Professor McGonagall had done the same, as well as Professor Sprout; Flitwick was the only one who had made a career of it before teaching at Hogwarts. Teaching as everyone knew was the last step of a long not always but mostly successful career. Admittedly Transfiguration was as probably the best it could be, there were hardly any new creations in that subject, potions though was at its baby stages. So much is happening in that community, new discovers made every day, some by this man despite teaching students all the time.

None of it really explained the wizard, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully, too bad he'd sent Lupin away, and he might have been good to get information from. What had he said? Ah yes, that he and his mum had been best friends. The question remained had he wanted more? Or had they just actually been fond friends? If that was the case why had he treated him like shit? Other than the fact he was supposed to be a Death Eater he supposed. His mind drifted back to the time he first saw them in the mirror of Erised. He had been weak back then, desperate for love from anyone, not realizing he was being played. Dumbledore, it made Harry's lip curled viciously, he truly loathed the man with every iota of his being. Malaki had made him see that yes, his parents were gone, yes his mother had scarified herself for him, but it didn't mean he had to be exactly like them. We were our own person, everyone had a choice between dark and light, and it didn't make you inherently evil. Dark was just a type of magic you were drawn to, and it was only termed as such just because the Ministry believed people shouldn't practise it. They had simplified everything, good, evil, light, dark, wrong, right in a bid to manipulate the magical population. A long time ago it had merely been magic, all of it and each type of magic was cherished as the information and miracle it was before idiots came along. Harry smirked wryly; his father had a way with words that could make him believe it so completely.

His head snapped up when the wards shimmered, letting him know someone was in the manor. No doubt it was Brecon back, Lupin was hardly going to visit twice in one day, and if he did he was secretly a masochist. The wizard knew he could barely tolerate him, even a year ago, perhaps that's why it had turned out the way it had. He had never come across a friend of his parents before, added to the fact he was a werewolf, he had decided to try and recruit him. That was before he realized just how disgustingly loyal he was to Dumbledore. He didn't understand how such a bright man could be so blinded; even asking him why he was the only werewolf ever let in hadn't caused a smidgen of doubt. It mattered little, one man didn't matter, and although he had a feeling the wizard wasn't going anywhere any time soon and would continue to bother him. Regretfully he couldn't turn him away, even if he was just one man, he had offered him a place and couldn't rescind the offer no matter how pissed of he was at the werewolf.

A few seconds later, using his vampire speed instead of Apparating, he was in front of Brecon, giving him a right scare. Since he was a wizard, he was unfortunately unable to see vampires coming or able to smell them come to that. He had if possible a larger folder in his hand; it looked as though he'd been successful then, good.

"How did it go?" asked Harry gesturing to Brecon to sit down. Before he took one himself, more out of habit to make others comfortable than feeling the need to actually sit down.

"Better than I expected, she thought I was doing a book about history." said Brecon smirking wryly, since she herself had written one she'd been all too eager to contribute. Added to the spell he woven on his cloak, to exude confidence, loyalty and trust, she'd been talking to him as if she'd known him forever not just five minutes. A few words of praise and how he'd read her book a dozen times and she was a fish on his hook. "I also found Brian Wulfric, a close personal friend of Percival Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's father he didn't have much to add." plus the fact the man was basically on his death bed, nearing one hundred and eight nine years old. It had taken him ten minutes to get out a single sentence; he'd been bored to tears and all too grateful to get out of there.

According to the information from Brian Wulfric, Percival Dumbledore had attacked those Muggle boy's in retaliation when they attacked his daughter. Also that Ariana Dumbledore had never been the same after the attack, mentally and magically unstable. He understood now why the father had chosen not to speak up; such an illness back in the day would probably have been met with disgrace and disgust. If they didn't understand it, then it wasn't normal even in the magical world unfortunately. Nowadays though, it was more treatable, with mind healers, some if them were surely accomplished Occlumens. It was an admittedly rare and ancient art, the vampires and werewolf's had natural shields preventing their mind from being read in passing or with someone looking into their eyes. However, it didn't protect them from someone actually using the spell, and so it was Harry made sure his mind was impenetrable from any measure of control or influence. His father, Rick and of course Snape, Dumbledore and Voldemort were the only ones he'd stumbled upon who knew Legilimency. Of course back then he hadn't understood what was happening, when Voldemort and Dumbledore had invaded his privacy, only when he realised the signs when he was reading about it had it dawned upon him. He knew Snape was one since his mind was completely closed off; he hadn't been able to glimpse anything from his impenetrable mind. To last so long as a spy it wasn't surprising really, he must have been really good to even dupe Voldemort.

"Just how did you get him to reveal this information?" asked Harry smirking, cocking his head to the side observing Brecon curiously. He must have been conniving as hell, there had to be a reason this information hadn't gotten out - then again the old generation knew a thing or two about loyalty. Percival Dumbledore had kept it a secret and died for it in Azkaban, it had probably been out of respect that Brian Wulfric had kept it a secret. They had been close enough for Percival to name his son after him.

"Actually he was on level twelve pain relievers, I don't think he knew who he was talking to." admitted Brecon, he hadn't really deployed any tricks to get the man talking unfortunately. Mould-On-The-Wall, he still lived where Dumbledore had as a child, not for long since this information indicated the mother moved them all to Godric's Hollow where the fact she had three children wasn't known. They'd assumed that she only had two boys, Albus and Aberforth and had found out the truth upon their sudden and mysterious deaths.

"Interesting," mused Harry, flipping through the pages, able to see and process them at a rapid pace. He finished the information he had gotten from the older man and onto Bathilda Bagshot. He didn't have to wonder why she was familiar, since it was written right next to her name. Magical historian, author of History of Magic, a book he'd read his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hadn't just written History of Magic, but six additional others, he had only read two they were slightly dull compared to other authors he'd read. A particular statement caught his eye, and he felt sympathy for Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore.

'_Kendra Dumbledore slammed the door in my face when I went around to welcome her with a batch of homemade Cauldron Cakes. The first year they were there I only ever saw the two boys. Wouldn't have known there was a daughter if I hadn't been picking Plangentines by moonlight the winter after they moved in, and saw Kendra leading Ariana out into the back garden. Walked her round the lawn once, keeping a firm grip on her, then took her back inside. Didn't know what to make of it.' _

Then he read further down and froze completely, she knew his mum; she'd known him when he was a baby. That was rather disturbing, of course nothing more disturbing by the fact she was the Great-Aunt of Grindelwald and had introduced him to Dumbledore. It was fascinating information but it didn't tell him everything he wanted to know, for a man constantly in the limelight nothing really personal was known about the old fool. How was it that nobody knew just how manipulative he was? How the fuck did he get away with the shit he did?

"I copied these, sir." said Brecon, handing over the photographs reluctantly, not sure how he would react to it.

Harry accepted them, flipping through them, the first few were Dumbledore and Grindelwald young…the others however, were him as a child his first birthday by the looks of things and his parents on their wedding day. He had pictures of him and his parents; Hagrid had given him a few, but none with special occasions. He'd often wondered about visiting Godric's Hollow, but decided to let the past lie. His parents were gone; there was no point in reliving it.

"Thank you, Brecon. You may go, Rick has been asking after you by the way." stated Harry, nodding his head curtly his face impassive.

"Good evening sir," said Brecon Apparating out of Potter manor.

Sighing in exasperation, he pinched the bridge of his nose, why of all people had it been Dumbledore who stumbled upon his territory? Oh yes, because he was a nosy bastard who had to know absolutely everything. Shuffling all the information into one bundle he headed for the stairs again, entering his own bedroom where Snape currently slept. He didn't use it to sleep, just meditate at least twice a week, kept all his belongings here and clothes as well. Placing the information in his drawer, adding the other information he had lying around on everyone at Hogwarts in as well. Not that Snape would be able to snoop about his home, not only was he stuck to the bed; he had a spell on him that would alert him the moment he started to awaken. He didn't trust anyone, especially in his home.

His fingers brushed against a small square object, Harry removed it, and it was like a miniature trunk with the initials HJP on it. He'd never used it since he was eleven, everything even his cloak and photo album had been kept in there and shrunk, as well as the holly wand he'd bought from Ollivander's before starting Hogwarts. Shrugging it off, he put it back in and closed it silently before turning and leaving the room. Not even once did he look back, he'd done enough reminiscing today.

"Dobby?" called Harry, sitting himself in his little office; it had been one before he moved in. His father had told him about his inheritance. He'd been an idiot to believe that all he had was the trust vault, perhaps it was the reason someone like Hagrid had taken him - to prevent him from figuring it out. Hagrid was a big idiot, harping on about how bad Slytherins were and how great and mighty Albus Dumbledore was. He was in no way smart enough to collect children from Muggle homes and show them the magical world. Not only did he stand out like a sore thumb, but he knew nothing about the Muggle world. He'd been suckered in, desperate for approval, his own fault really. It wasn't his fault admittedly, he was a simpleton, but he had given him Hedwig and pictures of his parents. For that alone he hadn't even contemplated getting revenge. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy had been right; there were just certain people you shouldn't associate with.

"Yes Master Harry?" answered Dobby, staring adoringly up at his Master. To him he was the best Master one could have, he didn't force Dobby to punish himself, he got nice clothes and praised for his work. He was a great albeit dark wizard not like his evil previous Master.

"I will have some dinner please," stated Harry, looking at the clock before turning to face the Elf again. "Afterwards in precisely six hours, give Master Snape another dreamless sleeping potion. I am leaving and want him asleep, do you understand?" He wasn't Dobby's Master, but he was a Potions Master and that position demanded respect, most wizards and witches got themselves mediocre jobs. To become a Master, it required determination, dedication and smarts towards a certain craft. Even if he didn't care for the wizard at all, it was the least he deserved; his father had also taught him that. Of course he wasn't around to see what he had become, to see his dreams realized.

"Give Master Snape a potion in six hours, yes sir." said Dobby nodding vigorously.

"It's the purple one on the nightstand." stated Harry as an afterthought, not wanting Dobby to give him the wrong one, but considering he'd brought all the potions he'd requested - it wouldn't be a problem.

"Yes sir," said Dobby before disappearing, heating up some blood before pouring it into a goblet for his Master. It wasn't unusual for his Master to have company, but it being Severus Snape of all people was curious for him. He knew Master Snape; he'd seen him with Lucius Malfoy often. He didn't know whether to say anything or not, but knowing his Master Harry - he would probably already be aware of it. Although he didn't think Master Snape was a willing guest, he'd been injured and unconscious when brought here. Only time would really tell, thought Dobby as he picked up the warm goblet heated to human temperature before he popped to his Master once more.

"Your dinner, Master Harry." said Dobby, placing it on the desk, bowing low before disappearing once more, His Master liked his privacy.

Harry leaned back, if there were a time he wished he was able to sleep, this would be one of them. It had been one hell of a day, and it wasn't even over yet. He was awash with so much information, yet he had glaring holes in it, pieces of the puzzle missing. The biggest puzzle was lying recovering in his bloody bed, he was drawn to the wizard's magic, and at least that's what it felt like. He didn't delude himself in thinking it was anything to do with the Vow, but it would have made things simpler. If it had been the vow surely it would have affected him at the age of eleven? Unless it had been made afterwards. Taking the goblet, he sipped the blood, relaxing and enjoying his meal, savouring it trying to stop himself thinking. Unfortunately with a vampire brain, it just wasn't even the slightest bit possible.

Part of him just wanted to wake Snape up and get his answers, he wasn't a patient vampire. He wasn't in any shape to answer any questions though, and the Veritaserum would just make him sicker. If he came to it though, he would be using the truth potion, he wasn't about to let anything stand in his way. He'd read everything about vampires, he considered himself a self taught expert, but he'd never read anything about being drawn to someone's magic. It's why his first thought had been the vow, but it seemed a little far fetched to him. Finishing the dregs of his goblet he put it back down and stood up, grabbed his pensive before Apparating.

* * *

"Good you are all still here," said Harry, entering the warehouse, which was fuller than usual. Probably because of all the activity in London, with the light wizards and witches trying to find him. He would love to read their minds and see what they thought of him, or what he would be like. It would give him a great deal of amusement, none more so than actually revealing who and what he was. It wasn't time for that yet; he had another three covens, at least, that was Rick's estimate before he could say he had all the groups of magical wizards in his own coven. The only two missing were actually Rick and Brecon, but that didn't surprise him.

"What can we do?" asked Alan standing up; ready to do whatever Harry wanted.

"I want a wizard found, alive and unharmed…" said Harry, his eyes glinting viciously, "But he will not remain that way for long."

"Dumbledore?" guessed Alan.

Just then Rick and Brecon Apparated back into the warehouse, surprised to see their leader there, they'd suspected he'd be away from the warehouse for the next few days. Dealing with Snape and all, and finding out what he could from the dark yet on the light side wizard. Rick didn't know who Snape was trying to kid, himself or Dumbledore, he was as dark as he came, his power was awesome, he wouldn't mind a slice of it - let's put it that way. Listening intently, as well as the others to what he was saying. Anything they missed, Rick and Brecon were sure they would be brought up to speed quickly.

"Peter Pettigrew," sneered Harry, a blood thirsty grin on his face. Oh that stupid rat would regret the day he joined the Dark Lord and was inevitably the reason he'd been labelled the boy who bloody lived. He had betrayed him, in a way, and that was intolerable. If there was anything he hated the worst in the world, it was betrayal and traitors.

"Isn't he dead?" asked Brecon cautiously. He was the one getting all the information for Harry, he also read the newspapers and passed on the useful and true information. He was very good at remembering things, it's probably why he'd been tasked with finding information, and of course because he could get anywhere he liked without arousing suspicion.

"He is, isn't he? Along with thirteen Muggles over seventeen year's ago." said Wyatt.

"No, it turns out he was my parents secret keeper, he betrayed me and if it's the last thing I do I will make him rue the day he became a traitorous little bastard." hissed Harry, baring his teeth in an animalistic manner. "I will be taking this task upon myself, but should any of you see him then feel free to grab him."

"Too bad we don't have his scent, it would have made it easier." said Rick, each person whether creature, wizard or animal had a unique scent, and being a vampire they would be able to remember it should they smell it.

"I'm going to see what I can do about that," said Harry, perhaps even something in Godric's hollow would do. Now whereas dogs could only pick up scents for three to four weeks, that's if the conditions were right. Vampires had the ability to detect scents of everything; even years after anyone had been near. It was more like a finger print, a ghostly scent than anything nothing overwhelming. If it came to it he would ask Lupin for help, no doubt he wanted the rat bastard caught more than him. Black was probably in hiding, preventing himself from being found. Although why they didn't just use the pensive memories to get him proven innocent he didn't know. Light wizards, they were stupid, and evidently didn't have the connections needed.

"Since he's 'dead' he obviously cannot wander around without being spotted - all it would take is finding out where the Dark Lord Voldemort was currently taking up resident and finding him there." suggested Wyatt, his messy blonde hair hiding baby blue eyes, set in an adorable dimpled face added with his short stature everyone thought he was 'cute'. Of course he wasn't as friendly as he looked, as everyone who messed with him quickly found out. He was a half vampire; he'd gained it as an inheritance ninety six years ago and hadn't aged since. He still looked like the seventeen year old he had been upon being woken up on his majority in agony as he turned. Not being a full vampire, he was able to eat but he preferred blood and hadn't touched food for a long time.

"You would think that wouldn't you? There was no way the Dark Lord would put up with someone as vulnerable to exposure. Regretfully the bloody traitor does have abilities that will make him harder to find, although Wyatt's suggestion is probably true." stated Harry sitting down, observing all of them.

"What abilities?" asked Rick, flicking back his ginger hair irritably.

"He's an Animagus, a rat to be specific." replied Harry.

"That is handy," acknowledged Brecon reluctantly, rats could fit anywhere, into the smallest of holes, and the information he could collect for the enemy was rather daunting to say the least. "Should we get Bill to put a ward up stopping Animagus' from coming in?" it would mean of course that they couldn't use their own while here, but it was a small price to pay for their privacy.

"I would be alerted Animagus or not, if anyone tried to step over the threshold of the wards." stated Harry waving the suggestion away, he should know he'd put them up and they worked to their fullest capacity. Not only had he put them up, he had changed them slightly, making them his own. If they continued to try, it would stick them to the area, literally trapping them until someone found them. That was just one of his lesser wards; to go through them all would take a while. Although he had to remember to put the ward he'd taken down back up. He hadn't wanted Dumbledore to know the full extent of the wards, knowing very well he'd get through them anyway. If he came back, and he re-added the wards…he'd be in for one hell of a surprise. Brecon, Alan, Rick, Wyatt and Dale all had to some extent control of the wards; they would be able to sense if anything was gone on. They couldn't change them, tear them down or alter them. He trusted them completely, but he never let him open to being vulnerable, always aware that he could be betrayed.

Placing the pensive down on the stable surface, it had taken him a year to acquire this beauty. It had helped a great deal during learning occlumency, not wanting others to see his most embarrassing memories so he'd placed them in there. Of course they were back in his mind now, safely ensconced behind his mind shields but the pensive did still have its uses, especially when sharing memories amongst the group. Tipping in the memories he'd gotten from Lupin, they all immersed themselves in the memory for all of twenty seconds. Catching glimpses of what Peter Pettigrew looked like as a man and animal.

"He is absolutely repulsive." said Wyatt, grimacing in disgust, how the thing had the guts to betray someone was anyone's guess.

"He's more rat than man," agreed Rick. "Considering he's probably spent more time in his rat form I suppose it makes sense."

"It does." agreed Harry coolly.

"Are you going to look for him?" enquired Rick.

Harry nodded curtly.

"May I accompany you sir?" asked Rick, he was bored and felt like doing something - anything. It happened when you were a vampire as old as him. The same old routine irritated the hell out of him after a few days maybe a week, he liked to spice things up.

"Very well," replied Harry in agreement. He doubted very much he would find anything tonight, but he was just doing a basic search. With a bit of luck Snape might let him know where the Dark Lord's hide out was, and how to locate the little rat.

Oh he had no idea just how _happy _Severus Snape would be to provide him with that information even if he wouldn't willingly want to talk about anything else. Even if it meant the freeing of his arch nemesis Sirius Black. And Sirius Black was his arch nemesis; he was higher up than James Potter which was saying something in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

Is Bill in the story Bill Weasley? will he be part of Harry's group? will he have been hurt by greyback and due to his werewolf tendencies have been looked down upon? or will he be a proper werewolf looking for acceptance? or will it just be a coincidence? and it be another Bill? how about Charlie and a few of the other less irritating Weasley's? how about Ron? will he still have been in contact with Harry over the years as well as Hermione? just in case he ever needed them (or found a use for them?) will Severus fight against revealing anything and end up drugged with Veritaserum or will Harry's intimidating power be enough for Severus to be cautious enough to tell him what he wants to hear? and harry forcing all information out of him even if he tries to keep info back he is a spy its expected he wouldn't want to willingly part with ALL information! hmm still contemplating on them getting together and how to do it! unless of course I have harry decide he wants him and does every he can to 'get' him. doing everything he can to make his life comfortable, giving him everything he could want etc... treating him like an equal keeping nothing from him and inevitably winning his heart? or will harry just take what he wants and then later get to know Severus? and no not non-con just maybe half consensually lol since Sev is attracted to him :P R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Leader **

**Chapter 5 **

**Conversations **

* * *

**Severus Snape - One Week Ago - Flashback - Hospital Wing Hogwarts. **

Severus moaned in agony as another cascade of pain unlike any he'd ever known washed over him. Merlin, if he was going to die he wanted it to be quick, since it was most certainly not painless. He'd had no warning either; he couldn't believe he'd been caught as a spy, such an idiot. How could he have not known Pettigrew was following him? The second he'd Apparated he'd been disarmed and everything removed from his person. Thankfully they didn't think to check under his cloak, where he kept the emergency Portkey he kept on his person at all times. All thoughts cut off as the pain became too much and his mind drifted off, keeping him sane…stopping him from feeling the agony coursing through him. Blackness and Severus welcomed it wondering if his suffering would continue for much longer.

Time was meaningless, hours or days maybe even weeks could have passed and he wouldn't know. What he did know, was when he woke, the pain had dulled to an annoying throb which he could tolerate. The taste of potions was thick on his tongue; he must have been given it recently. That didn't surprise him, since the pain was all but gone; it was lurking through, waiting on the pain relief being gone just to pounce on him once more.

Opening his eyes, he realized the Portkey must have worked, he was in the hospital wing, and the smell should have given it away really. It always smelt the same; a distinctive smell of disinfectant, Poppy did it all by hand with proper materials and didn't just do it with her wand. Poppy was very self conscious of her hospital wing and always cleaned it, every day, twice if someone was injured.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" asked Poppy, noticing he was awake, bustling over; she cast a spell to diagnose how he was. She only did it for a week back, knowing she'd be there for weeks if she asked for a full rundown of his history. She already knew about it, it was in his medical file in her office, he'd been through more than most people could imagine in his life. She refrained from bothering him overly much, knowing Severus couldn't tolerate people annoying him. He was ten times worse when he was tired or hurt. Which he was probably both at the moment, and she didn't want to end up with the blunt of his words.

"I'm fine," said Severus, despite the fact he knew he wasn't.

Poppy just rolled her eyes, fine, he could be dying and he would insist he was fine, sometimes Severus could be too proud it bordered on idiotic. At least he wouldn't be in any pain right now, since she'd just given him another dose of pain relief. It would last up to six hours, depending on how bad it really was. Which was difficult to decipher since Severus never told her how he was really feeling. She was also relieved that he was mostly healed; he couldn't tolerate people touching him, even her. They would be tender for weeks, and open at the slightest provocation so she would keep him in until he was properly healed. Although she might have to bind the stubborn man to the bed to keep him there, he always slinked away to the dungeons whenever he could. Not this time, dear Merlin, she'd never seen him so bad, and she refused to play his games this time.

"Do you think you can eat?" asked Poppy, withholding the urge to tuck the bed sheets in.

"No," replied Severus, his stomach felt queasy as hell, no doubt thanks to all those bloody Cruciatus Curses cast his way. Traitors weren't looked upon kindly, four or five of them had cast it upon him at a time. While there he'd been terrified he'd end up like the Longbottom's, something he wouldn't, couldn't do it…he'd rather die. The idiots at St. Mungo's wouldn't care for him either, he'd made enemies of everyone, both in the Order, Hogwarts and of course now the Death Eaters, nowhere was really safe. It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore washed his hands of him; he'd give the old fool a year at the most. It would give him enough time to plan something; he really should have done his before. He had been during the first war, but it had ended so he had never thought further of it. He would have to do it now, nobody couldn't say he hadn't done his part…but he hadn't really…he's sworn to protect Harry Potter yet he was nowhere to be seen. He would need to stay in the UK and under the radar and look for the boy himself. With teaching dunderheads he might actually have a better chance than anyone else. He had to do it, for himself, for Harry Potter and most important of all Lily.

"Severus you need to eat something, you know the affect potions on an empty stomach does better than anyone else." stated Poppy firmly, crossing her arms staring at Severus intently, not about to let him talk her out of it. He had been unconscious for six days, this was the seventh day he was bound to be starving.

"How long have I been here?" asked Severus, ignoring her for the moment.

"Its morning, you have been unconscious for six days, seven if you include the day you were called." said Poppy firmly. "You need to eat something; you won't get better until you look after yourself."

"Ah, Severus, you are awake, good." said Albus Dumbledore, in his pink and orange robes swirling into the hospital wing as if he lived there.

"He is not well enough to receive visitors," said Poppy adamantly, facing the Headmaster, Severus was too ill to put up with the Headmasters manipulations. Oh she knew all too well what the Headmaster wanted; she'd seen it happen often enough to know by now. He wanted to know what had happened, as if it couldn't bloody wait until he recovered. It was as if he didn't care about Severus or his sufferings.

"I won't take up too much of his time," said Albus, brushing off her concern as if she was being overly dramatic.

"Its fine, Poppy." said Severus, using his remaining strength to closing his mind off to ensure the Headmaster couldn't get into his mind.

"Severus!" cried Poppy shaking her head in exasperation, it was little wonder Dumbledore just did whatever he wanted with him acquiescent to his demands.

"I will have some vegetable soup, fresh bread if they have any in the kitchens," said Severus, manipulating her to get her away. He needed to know what Dumbledore wanted with him; he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wasn't going to like it either way. Merlin he was so very tired, every bone in his body just screamed at him rest. Sometimes he just wanted to fall asleep and never wake back up, it was such a chore to get up every morning, teach idiots who had no desire to learn the subtle arts of potions making. The highlight of his life was when he was free to brew and create in his lab, and what kind of life was that? For far too long he'd been living under the shadows of others, never able to do what he wanted…it left him exhausted simply put.

"Of course," said Poppy appropriately distracted as she walked off towards her office to call upon the kitchen staff to bring food for her patient.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes alight with concern, as he moved sitting down beside his bed. He was surprised the wizard was still alive if he was honest with himself, he'd been severely injured. Although Severus was strong, he'd give him that, it's what made him the perfect spy. He just wanted to ask what happened, to know if he still had a spy or if he was useless. Although not completely useless, he still had his uses, spying was one, and another he had plans on allowing Severus to change his Slytherins thoughts on Voldemort, perhaps enabling him to garner another spy.

"I'm fine," said Severus, his face impassive, he'd never admit to being weak.

"What happened, my boy?" asked Dumbledore, finally getting to what he wanted to know without endless platitudes. That's what he liked about Severus, he didn't talk his ear off about how bad he had it, or how he was missing someone like the Order did. Unfortunately he had to grin and bear it; they did do what he wanted them to so he put up with it.

"I was found out," said Severus sourly, he just wanted to wring that bloody rats neck.

"I gathered as much, I though we were careful, how did it happen?" asked Dumbledore severely put out. He hoped there wasn't another spy in the Order, it was the last thing he needed. Pettigrew had been enough during the last war, such a weakling, the only reason he'd allowed him in was to keep Black, Potter and Lupin happy. Something that had led to their downfall, but he couldn't bring himself to care, since it had resulted in the defeat of Voldemort. He had wished it would be him who would bring an end to the terror again, and receive the accolades that followed. He'd had to alter his plans when the prophecy had been told, instead he'd vowed to take on this would-be-saviour and mould him to his exact specifications. That plan too had been scrapped, just after he thought it was going so well, he still didn't understand why the ungrateful brat had ran off. Perhaps it had been the wrong move to send Potter back to Privet Drive.

"Pettigrew," snarled Severus, wincing as a jab of pain nearly rendered him immobile.

"He is becoming a great nuisance." said Dumbledore irritated beyond belief. Perhaps it was time to bring the wizard down, free Sirius Black; he'd be more useful that way. It was also another way to ensure his loyalty, and ensure he continued to have the use of Grimmauld Place and perhaps when it happened he could get money from the wizard to ensure the continuation of the Order. Plus he would finally figure out how the hell the evil wizard had come back, he had a few ideas of course, nothing concrete.

Severus stared at Dumbledore with a look of disbelief on his face, he wouldn't call Pettigrew a nuisance, and the wizard always had the tendency to downplay things. The bloody rat had revealed him as a spy! Almost killed him, and lost Dumbledore his spy within the Dark Lord's ranks and all he had to say was becoming a great nuisance. It was little wonder he was staring at him with 'you think?' written all over his face.

"When you are feeling up to it, I have another job for you," said Dumbledore, "There is a group of rebels in London, a coven, I need watching, I need to find out more about them. With your ability of spying, I'm sure you are the perfect person for the job. Do not let yourself be caught; Hogwarts and the Order still need you. These are the coordinates of the area, the wards are child's play." finished Albus, placing the piece of paper on the hospital stand. He did want Snape to return alive, with his information and of course to speak to the Slytherins, particularly Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Those two had exceptional occlumency shields, perfect for spying. If he didn't come back then he would just have to convince the Slytherins himself but he knew they wouldn't trust him. Still there was more than one way to skin a cat, as he'd learned early in life.

"Very well," said Severus, it seems he had been wrong, a year indeed. He'd barely woken up and he wanted him to spy on a coven of Vampires? He must be out of his gourd if he though he'd survive something like that, it must have been a platitude. Defeat thrummed through him, he wasn't going to get the chance to live out/plan his contingency plan after all. Closing his eyes as Dumbledore left, he apologised profusely to Lily for letting her down, he was but a man, and he could only do so much.

"Take care of yourself, my boy." said Dumbledore before he closed the Hospital wing doors only to run straight into Remus Lupin. "Ah, Remus, I'm surprised to see you here…is everything alright?" his voice cautious.

"I was just going to see Poppy, my ribs are still a little tender," said Remus, holding onto them for show. A fortnight ago he'd taken a blasting curse to the side; thankfully his shield had prevented any real danger.

"Ah, I see." said Albus relaxing, not thinking for a second that goody two shoes Remus Lupin had been eavesdropping. "I'm sorry to hear that my boy!" with the werewolf unable to keep a steady job, he had no money to buy himself the necessities, and so Albus always told him to go to Poppy if he needed it. She always gave him a few potions before the full moon, as well as Severus providing him with the Wolfsbane Potion.

"Thank you, Headmaster." said Remus quietly, then the wizard moved off, Remus continued to stare after him barely able to believe it. Charity had told him what happened, how could Dumbledore send Snape after the coven? Oh he knew good and well who the coven was, and obviously Dumbledore suspected something but not that it was Harry. Staring at the door, he backed away, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. Then he bolted, running all the way out of Hogwarts, down her steps and along the path not bothering with the coaches. He had to do something, anything to save Severus Snape.

And in the Hospital wing, Severus Snape called for a House-Elf to bring him clothes, defeat shining in his back eyes. As he with agony spearing through him forced himself out of the bed. By the time he had done so, the Elf had returned and he spelled the clothes on instead of dressing in too much agony to even contemplating dressing the normal way. Turning to Poppy's office, listening, when he was sure she wouldn't return, he began leaving, grabbing a level ten pain relief and the paper Dumbledore left, as he did so before he was gone. He preferred dying at the hands of a stranger than ending up in Azkaban when Dumbledore was through with him - which he evidently was.

* * *

It took Severus an hour to get to his destination in London; he could sense the wards without even getting too close. The wards were wrapped in darkness, beautifully done and twisted in a fashion that altered them from the norm. Whoever had done this was good, very good. He doubted he could get through them without alerting whoever the Sire of the coven was. Then again wasn't that his intention? To rip the wards down and allow himself to be detected? His stomach growled fiercely, he wished he'd eaten something before coming…his last meal so to speak.

Once he was through the Muggle repelling wards, he began to break down the wards he barely got through three of them before someone made their presence known. It was no vampire, he didn't know what the hell it was, but it certainly wasn't a night dweller. Without thinking really, he began duelling the wizard- something creature, he definitely wasn't a fully wizard/human he could sense it. Whatever he was though, it became apparent he was powerful, very much so which stood to reason he would guard the place he supposed.

Back and forth the spells were cast, Severus could feel himself weakening, but refused to give in. If this was his end, he would make it such an end to be worthy of remembrance. Then he froze when that voice yelled, his magic brushing out in warning, and dear Merlin, what a warning it was. He'd spent his time around powerful wizards, and they rarely scared him, probably because he didn't fear anything other than torture he supposed, not even death scared him it would only give him the peace he desired. Withholding a moan as he felt the wounds on his chest open up, just as painful as the first time it happened.

* * *

**Current Time - Rick & Harry - Searching For Pettigrew **

Harry and Rick laughed as they bolted from Wigtown, a little Magical community, hidden within a Muggle community in Scotland. Someone was going to be replacing their wards all night, everywhere they went; they removed wards to see who was there, in their hunt for Peter Pettigrew. Thankfully whoever it was wasn't an Auror, so they didn't need to worry about having them on their tail. Although they were sure the area five towns back had been, their robes were distinctive, but the idiot hadn't even thought to grab their 'magical signature' just run after them like idiots. They'd pretended to run at a human pace, not giving away their true nature. Only once they were sure they'd outrun him they ran at a fast pace, only then Apparating away so they couldn't be traced.

"What an idiot," said Rick shaking his head, honestly they acted like children instead of thinking and behaving like adults. It was probably due to the fact the wizard would have been relieved it wasn't Voldemort.

"That's putting it lightly," replied Harry dryly, as they continued on.

"I don't think we are going to have much luck tonight," muttered Rick, as they walked from yet another town without success. Both of them being vampires, it didn't take any time at all, although they did have to stop to investigate all warded areas and decide if it was worth breaking them to find out what lay at the other side of them. Most were just properties; surprisingly most had been empty of life. Rick and Harry fled as quickly as possible trying not to use magic. They didn't want to antagonise the Auror force, although against them they'd be all but decimated. Still he knew Harry would rather avoid an all out war, despite looks to the contrary Harry did care about the people who put themselves in his care. Looking to him for leadership, a purpose, acceptance they wouldn't get from the majority of the magical world. It was like a little box, and you had to be perfect, otherwise you were discarded, he knew from personal experience.

"I did not think we would, the answers I am looking for will present itself soon enough." said Harry surely, either way Pettigrew would be going down.

"What makes you think he will tell you?" asked Rick curiously, "He is loyal to Dumbledore." much like the wolf Harry had tried to recruit last year.

"Then answer me this, why did he swear a vow about me?" asked Harry, as they walked now at a normal 'human' pace. The light was beginning to dawn over the horizon, he would need to return to Potter Manor soon. There was no way he wanted that wizard in his home alone and awake.

"That is curious," admitted Rick, "It's certainly what saved his life, have you managed to get any information from him?"

"No, not yet. He's far too injured I'm honestly surprised Pomfrey let him go when she did, she didn't let me leave until I was fully recovered." said Harry bemused.

Rick nodded, he knew all about Hogwarts and Harry's first year there, admittedly not much he'd asked Kai but he hadn't been willing to share either. Insisted it wasn't his story to tell, and so he remained to this day curious, although he'd bet his fortune it was something to do with Dumbledore. He missed Kai a great deal, he'd been the one to tell Harry he was gone, the look on his face had actually been one he hoped never to see again. Now most vampires had bonds with those they had turned, their lovers, and mates. Yet he'd never seen one closer than Kai and Harry, he'd spent nearly every moment with him teaching him everything he knew. Which was a lot, considering he'd been older than him. Then Harry had changed, bitter at the world, but in a good way surprisingly, he'd put all his anger to productive use, and actually done something impressive and awe-inspiring. Malaki or Kai as he called him would have been so proud of him, so young yet he'd accomplished things they'd only dreamed about. Now the death toll for the underworld was at its all time lowest, and it was all down to Harry. From what Harry said about Pomfrey was that she cared deeply about everyone, healed all those who came to her doors. She had been the kindest person Harry ever knew, she'd cared about his wellbeing, that he ate, wasn't in pain when everyone else had failed him. Partly why he'd adapted to this life quicker than any other before him.

"I think we are done for tonight," said Harry, staring at the sky, slightly put out that he hadn't succeeded but unsurprised. Given time he was positive he'd have his answers.

"I meant to say earlier, Dale needs some work," said Rick, as always standing close to his leader just in case they were surprised. Not only would he protect him because he was their leader and had promised to do so, but because he was Kai's chide.

"I'm sure I can come up with something for him to do," said Harry impassively, Dale didn't need work he needed money, and without people willing to hire him, he for most part, suffered because of it. Not just him, but his kids as well, it's why he gave the man jobs to do if he couldn't afford the rent. He had managed for a few months so far, doing any odd jobs that came along, nothing permanent unfortunately. Dale was currently learning warding from Bill through, he was hoping to get a more permanent job at Gringotts. With Bill as reference he might be in with a good shot. The Goblins didn't care who they employed, light or dark as long as they did their job and did it well, to the 'Gringotts' standard as they liked to say. "How is he doing with warding?"

"He's actually really good," confessed Rick, "Nowhere near expert level, but with time he will be learning from them as he goes along."

"Indeed," said Harry, his lip twitching, truth be told there was nothing needing done, he would have to think of something. When he gave his word, he kept it. Dale had never came to him needing money, he was much too proud for that. No Wyatt had spoken to Rick about it, and he'd overheard. He hadn't realized how bad it was, even glimpsing bits of Dale's thoughts over the years. So like the Slytherin he was meant to be, he had asked for Dale's help and paid him at the end of it. Dale hadn't suspected a thing, still didn't, despite the fact he only conveniently needed him when he wouldn't be able to afford his rent. "I assume you can handle things at the warehouse?"

"Of course," said Rick nodding firmly.

"You know where I am if you need me," said Harry, before he Apparated, well it was the start of a brand new day.

Harry Apparated to his bedroom in Potter Manor, it was the Master bedroom, and by far the largest of them all. It had been red and gold all over when he first moved in. It had hurt his eyes just to look at it, he wanted no reminder that he'd been an idiot and chosen Gryffindor over his rightful house, Slytherin house. Now the room was done in cream, whites, light brown and black although Harry didn't spend much time in here well other than the obvious. He went nowhere he didn't trust, which meant anyone he slept with always came back here, not that they knew where 'here' was. They saw the bedroom nothing else, since the manor was littered items with his coat of arms, a unique heraldic design for his family line. Then there was also the collection of portraits belonging to his ancestors. It seemed absolutely every single Potter was there with the exception of his parents, they had no frame.

Shaking off his thoughts, he stared at the wizard before waving his hand over him, a scroll of parchment furled in mid air. Gracefully he grabbed onto it, unrolling it, his green eyes went from left to right, as he read the entire medical history of one Severus Snape. Sitting down, shaking his head, Merlin he'd through his medical history had been bad, Snape's was ten times worse. From the age of three until seventeen was bad but not more than all the times the Cruciatus Curse had been cast, and that was just the one spell there were so many here, how the hell had this man survived? Harry had to admit one thing, he was strong, or was he? Nobody could go that long looking after themselves without breaking down especially with such painful spells cast your way. Being used left right and centre, perhaps that's why he'd been so ready to die. Harry couldn't imagine just how tired he was, how defeated enough to throw down the gauntlet so to speak. So this was how the light side treated its champions, he was glad he had left, now more than ever before.

"Dobby?" called Harry, staring pensively at the results.

"Yes sir?" asked the Elf responding to his Master's call.

"Bring up a mug of soup, preferably tomato or chicken, something without pieces in it." said Harry, he'd been giving Snape potions on an empty stomach, not a good idea. It would just make the wizard sicker than ever, why he'd came in such a bad shape he'd never know. Yet he did, didn't he? Deep down he knew, that this wizard had came to die. Where was the honour in that? Where the hell was the Slytherin in the man? Had he changed so much since he saw him last? Then again what did he really know about him? Nothing.

"Dobby will be back," said the Elf, before he disappeared from view.

Dobby was the only Elf to serve him; the Manor had been empty when he'd employed the Elf. The others had all died or been set free by his father after he left having no intentions of living in such a large place with all the memories of his deceased parents. The last one died of old age when he was six years old. At least according to the portraits anyway. It had been one of his best decisions, although it wasn't as if he had a choice, the Elf had found him after all. He couldn't let him go back and tell everyone. Ironic really since Dobby hadn't had any intentions of telling anyone, he'd just wanted to protect him.

The scar on his face didn't look any better, it may have been Dark Magic, and hmm perhaps he had a task for Dale after all. Standing up, he moved to his fireplace and threw in powder to the warehouse, hoping the wizard was there.

"How can I help you, sir?" asked Brecon pausing in eating, placing the fork back on the plate he gave the leader his full attention.

"Is Dale here?" asked Harry, unable to see anything other than the kitchen and majority of the sitting area.

"Yes sir, he's up the stairs learning with Bill." stated Brecon, not long after Dale made his appearance knowing he was wanted.

"I have a task for you," said Harry, speaking directly to Dale.

"What is it?" asked Dale, his shoulders unconsciously relaxing, he couldn't wait until he had a proper job.

"I need a vial of phoenix tears, find out how much they want for it and come to Potter manor." stated Harry. "The quicker it's done the more I'll make it worth your while."

"Right away," said Dale grimly.

"Very well, be careful and do not take risks," said Harry, before the Floo disconnected and Harry's face disappeared from view. When Harry withdrew his head, he saw Dobby was standing there with the mug, there was barely steam coming from it, which was a good thing he didn't want to burn the wizard's throat.

"Thank you, Dobby that will be all for now. Go get something to eat and a rest." said Harry sternly.

"Yes sir," said Dobby, beaming at him despite his harsh words knowing the wizard cared about him, and he disappeared again to do as his Master bid.

Harry walked over to the bed, unable to believe he was about to play nursemaid to anyone. It comforted him somewhat that Snape wouldn't be any happier if he was awake. Chuckling wryly, he sat down and raised Snape so he wasn't lying down but almost sitting up. Using his body to take any stress off Snape's, making sure his chest wounds didn't open up again. Opening his mouth, he poured in some soup, massaging his throat to make him swallow unconsciously. He continued only pouring in small amounts until the mug was empty. Harry found himself enjoying the experience, Merlin knows why. Snape was completely reliant on him, he was taking care of someone properly, not just telling them what to do, or giving them money whether they knew it or not, or somewhere safe to stay away from the general populace. Staring at Snape's face, deep in thought, why did his magic sing to him? It's the only way he could describe it, it called to him on a deep primal level one he couldn't ignore. Why did he feel the need to look after him? After all the shit Snape did when he was eleven, he shouldn't feel like that…yet if he didn't look after him who the hell was going to? Both sides seem to want to see the powerful wizard dead. Such a waste that would be, not only was he powerful but all life was precious. Yes he killed, but only because he must, only when he had to. It was the natural state of anyone to want to live, it was a kill or be killed world, and any man would rather kill than allow themselves to be shot down. This man was one of them, Merlin he must be at the end of his rope to even consider what he had.

Absently he placed the empty mug on the cabinet, before easing the wizard back onto the bed, wondering briefly how long it would take for him to wake up. He still wanted his answers, hopefully Snape would make it easy for both of them, but somehow he doubted it. He wondered how much it would cost for the phoenix tears, either way he had no money on hand, he would have to go to Gringotts. That would have to wait until Dale was successful, and he would be, the task might be difficult but he was confident Dale would get the vial for him. Not only did Dale know all his contacts, he had ones of his own who would no doubt know where to get the tears.

* * *

Looks like we are back to the proper length chapters eh! glad to get back to normal let me tell you that! so there we go! severus know Dumbledore has no use for him but will he believe harry when he tells him the lengths he would go? will Severus stay? or will he do all he can to get away? from all sides? or will Harry be able to entice him enough to see what this side is all about? what can harry do to make Severus see that he wasn't just using him to get information and has no intentions of discarding him whenever he likes? hm what do you think harry can do to show sev he cares? R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Leader **

**Chapter 6 **

**Awakening **

* * *

**One Week Later - Albus Dumbledore - Hogwarts - Headmaster's Office**

Albus Dumbledore hummed as he looked over his employee's plans for teaching the students. He rarely ever made changes to them, but he always kept an eye on any spells or potions he didn't like the look of. Such as the lineage potion, he had prevented Severus from teaching the seventh years that one six years ago and he had never requested it again. He didn't want the students to realize they had at least one wizard or witch in the family, he'd spent a long time making sure the world was divided, after all without Dark/Evil wizards there were no hero's. He was the biggest hero of them all, and nobody would ever forget that, he wouldn't allow it. If Muggle-Born's realized they had wizarding families, they'd come forward and claim inheritances and such, and wouldn't be willing to fight the good fight. The Pureblood's would be willing to accept them, and that thought was intolerable to Albus Dumbledore.

Albus frowned, just thinking about his Potions Professor; perhaps he had been a bit hasty in sending him to the coven. He truly would have been better off teaching students, and turning a few of the younger generations into master spies like he himself had been. Added to the fact he would need to find a new Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, it would be easy to acquire a new Head of Slytherin but the Potions Master would be very difficult indeed. No word had reached him yet of his death, but he hadn't been expecting one. The Covens didn't just dispose of the boy in the streets, they hid them so they were never found again, if Severus had been caught…then there was no hope of any of the others being able to get near the place. He truly wanted to know what they were up to, they were so powerful, and he'd never met a group so…threatening before. It didn't bode well, it was just so unfortunate he didn't know anyone who could successfully infiltrate the group and find out what their goal was. If they joined Voldemort he dreaded to think what could happen. Mundungus spent a lot of time off the radar, perhaps he'd have a clue to who and what they were. They weren't all vampires that much was certain off; it was by far the oddest group of beings he'd ever met.

Having read through the syllabus for this year, he placed them in the done pile, which was towered under by the in pile he had on his desk. It was crouching precariously ready to topple any given moment, with a war he could do without this inane part of being Headmaster. It didn't help that Minerva was not staying at Hogwarts this summer, only Charity Burbage, Irma Pince, Argus Filch and of course Poppy Pomfrey. He could have done with his Deputy's help to relieve the burden, sighing in resignation; Albus accepted another correspondence from the pile. His eyes twinkling, he realized it was something he wanted to attend to, more restrictions on Dark Creatures, they were foul and should all be killed, even if a few had their uses, but unfortunately he couldn't admit to it. He could though, make their life as unpleasant as possible. Nobody knew of the restrictions with the obvious exception of the Wizengamot that he wished to pass, at least nobody in the Order other than Doge, who was a good personal friend of his, and understood his aims and also was a member of the Wizengamot. He told nobody of his wishes, understanding he had a façade to keep up; after all he was Albus Dumbledore a hero to the entire magical nation.

With a flourish he signed his name on the legislation with a large red fancy quill, humming once again in satisfaction, he watched it roll up and disappear leaving behind a puff off smoke. Albus waved his hand causing it to disperse; nodding in satisfaction he picked up yet another document, and quickly made his way through half the pile. It took almost two hours to get through it, but he succeeded, to his consternation more piled up as he worked. Unfortunately they would have to wait for another time; Albus thought to himself as he put the quill down and massaged his right hand undoing the stiffness that made itself known. There was absolutely no rest for the wicked, he should know, he rarely got any rest these days.

Standing up, he moved over to the fireplace and shouted in his destination, 'Grimmauld Place!' and since he was the secret keeper of the building he could come and go as he pleased. Well as long as Sirius Black continued to allow him to use the building, but he couldn't foresee a need for that not to be the case. He had subtly suggested to the Black heir to create a will, after all nobody knew how long they had. If anything happened to the idiot he wanted to ensure he still had the use of the townhouse. It was absolutely filthy, jam packed with disgusting dark artefacts but again it was useful, and since they didn't use it for anything else it was well worth tolerating the darkness in it.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," said Albus making his dramatic appearance as always.

"Albus!" greeted many, 'Headmaster' said a few of the younger generation still unable to call him by his given name, despite the fact they had permission from the wizard.

"Mundungus, you spend a great deal of time in Knockturn Alley do you not?" asked Dumbledore, giving the man his sole undivided attention.

Dung's bloodshot eyes widened as the Headmaster stared at him; he didn't normally receive much attention during these meetings. He was only here because he provided useful information now and again when he was underground. He'd never actually asked him anything; in fact he spent the entire time ignoring him. To have his attention though, wasn't a good thing, he didn't trust Albus Dumbledore like the others did. He heard much down in the underground, information he dared not think about in this man's presence. Unfortunately he felt a sense of duty to the magical world, and didn't want to see Death Eaters ruling, if they did the world he knew would end. "Yes," answered Dung his voice croaked, he didn't speak very often, well when he wasn't drunk…when he did drink he got a little shall we say loose tongued?

"Have you heard anything about Covens?" asked Dumbledore.

"Covens?" asked Dung, shifting nervously, he didn't like where this was going at all. Oh he suspected what Dumbledore was getting at, and he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the new single Coven that was rising from the Underworld. Their leader was said to be ruthless, obliterating any opposition and killing anyone who dared encroach on his territory. He'd just last month killed five of Greyback's 'cubs' although to be fair, they were probably the ones who started it.

"Yes, I questioned a few while I was searching for our Mr. Potter…one in particular has piqued my curiosity." said Dumbledore, eyeing Mundungus closely. He knew something of that Albus had no doubt, but would it be anything important? He had learned long ago not to raise his hope, for more often than not he was just sorely disappointed.

"Well, nothing much is known about them, they're very secret, only select few are even allowed into them. The only time word leaks out is if someone betrays them or worse they want the news to get out and spread it themselves." said Dung.

"Spread it themselves? Why is that worse?" asked Molly baffled.

Mundungus stared at her in disbelief, honestly, sometimes he felt like he was sitting next to idiots. "They want the news to get out so they can fight, opposing covens and other wizards who think they are tough enough to take them on. Or they are a large Coven that wants the world to know just how tough they are, warning people away at the same time drawing idiots in like moths to the flame. Or they want to be the lead coven and are challenging people to build up their reputation." replied Mundungus.

"Have you heard of one in Central London?" asked Dumbledore, staring in contemplation. He doubted he could get them onside, which was too bad; they would have been formidable against Voldemort. Easy to dispatch of afterwards as well, but he couldn't go and negotiate. It seemed as if they lived up to their words, since his Potions Master was dead. If he hadn't been killed Severus would have returned to him, of that he was certain.

Remus' amber eyes widened slightly, body stiffening as he realized this was starting to get near dangerous ground. Harry didn't want Dumbledore finding out about him, and he could only imagine his reaction if he found out the old fool knew. While he freely admitted that he sometimes suspected the worst of Harry, he wasn't as bad as he sometimes thought; he had kept Snape alive after all. If anyone knew he freely had to admit it was Dung, he got information left right and centre, people underestimated him for sure. If anyone had information on Harry's Coven it would be him, and it made him extremely worried. He loved Harry, or at least for so long he'd loved the thought of him. It was hard to stomach the young man he had become, he was so cold and distant and he didn't understand why. Harry had never lied to him though, never judged him and he couldn't help but like that for a brief moment he'd been accepted fully until he failed to pass the final hurdle. He'd been stunned, afterwards he'd woken up in a room in the leaky cauldron and unable to speak a word about what he knew. It was only a few months later he realized he'd gotten off lightly.

"There are many spread all over London, there's no way to pinpoint a certain group." stated Mundungus lying through his teeth. Oh he knew which Coven Dumbledore spoke of, and he damn well wasn't giving out information. He valued his life too much for that, he'd met the leader once and that had been enough for him. His power put Dumbledore's to shame, he had requested potion ingredients, although he mostly worked through Dale who was also part of the Coven. The money was too valuable to lose, he wasn't about to oust them to Dumbledore. On the other hand he was also protecting the nosy fool, if he tried anything with them…well the Order would find itself without its Headmaster and founder.

Remus let out an inaudible sigh, it seemed as if Fletcher wasn't in the sharing mood, he wasn't sure but he had a feeling the wizard knew more than he was letting on. It seemed as if he might have to warn Harry about Dumbledore's nose being focused on them.

"Why do you want to know about Vampires, Albus?" asked Minerva curiously and admittedly a little baffled, he'd never cared before. This meeting had been abrupt, unexpected and now he was asking Mundungus Fletcher questions about Covens, well you could see why she was staring at the Headmaster as if he'd lost the plot.

"Charity and I came across a Coven while searching for Harry, they didn't react to his name and they were all extremely powerful…I must admit I am curious about them." said Albus honestly.

"Albus, where is Severus? I usually get summons to take the first dose of the Wolfsbane by this?" asked Bill, changing the subject quite expertly. His handsome face was badly scarred, by the werewolf attack. What nobody knew though was it was merely a manifestation of his old injuries; he'd been so embarrassed, humiliated and ashamed of what happened he'd rarely showed his face. Even his family flinched when they saw him. Then his leader made sure to show him that the wounds shouldn't be seen as a weakness, no it was a sign of strength and courage to face an enemy that could have caused his death. Then when he had accepted that part of himself, he'd been given a potion that got rid of them. Harry had said to him, he was giving it to him not because of the wounds, but because he's proven his loyalty and he deserved to be able to hold his head up high. He'd taken the potion, but the words had struck a cord in him and so he kept the scars if only by glamour as a reminder. Only his Coven got to see him without it, a Coven that accepted him wholeheartedly when his own family could barely look him in the eye. They hadn't disowned him, far from it, but nothing was the same. Charlie and the twins were the only ones to help him through this, but they all had worries and lives of their own.

Remus turned to face Albus, looking interested in the answer too as well as confused despite knowing exactly where the Potions Master was. Unfortunately for both him and Bill, they wouldn't be getting their Wolfsbane potion. It saddened him immensely, since he'd gone years taking the potion. The thought of starting to go without terrified him; he honestly loathed the thought of harming another soul. He would rather kill someone than infect them; he'd never wish his life on another person. He hated not knowing what he was doing the night of the full moon. Shuddering anew as he remembered how people reacted to the news of his affliction, they could barely talk or look at him. Bill received the same treatment as him; unfortunately he couldn't hide what he was because of the scars. He at least had been bitten where nobody could see, Bill hadn't been as lucky. Under Dumbledore's protection it had been better, but now he knew what he was really like…he didn't think of it as much of a protection just a death sentence waiting to happen. He wondered what Dumbledore was going to say about it, he had been rather silent, he mustn't have been expecting it.

"I am afraid I have some saddening news to share on that front, I am afraid Bill, and Remus you won't be getting the Wolfsbane Potion at least not from Severus. I sent Severus on a mission, but I am disheartened to say, it did not go well, I believe Severus is gone, he hasn't returned to report his findings and there is only one thing that would prevent that - his death." said Albus, his twinkle nowhere to be found, as he stared a picture of regret and sadness.

"Where did he go? He was gravely injured when he was found out as spy!" said Remus wide eyed, he was supposed to have seen the man after all. Dumbledore didn't need to know he hadn't gone to Poppy that day when he lied. Bill didn't look surprised that he wasn't getting Wolfsbane, the urge to look at him was strong but he refrained, keeping the attention on Dumbledore wondering what he would say for himself.

"He wasn't at Hogwarts when I went to visit him last week; Poppy said he disappeared after talking with you, Albus. I tried his quarters but found him absent from them too, I assumed he went home…Poppy was furious he shouldn't have been up…why would you sent him on a mission?" asked Minerva frowning in confusion. Poppy never exaggerated, Severus must have been in very bad shape, what had the Headmaster been thinking? He'd been missing a week and this was the first they had heard of it? "Why haven't you called us before to try and aid Severus? What if he'd just been injured and he is now lying somewhere dead because you didn't call for aid to help him?" she was very fond of Severus, even if he could be completely irascible. He had good reason she supposed, Merlin she couldn't imagine what it would be like to face You-Know-Who every week. The thought of him being gone, actually made her feel very emotional and saddened to her core.

Albus stared stunned between Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall, unsure of what to say to placate them. He hadn't expected Severus Snape's death to be worthy of any words, all of them hated him. For good reason, he was bastard to everyone, something that worked in his favour or so he thought. "I told him to wait until he was well, unfortunately we all know Severus' distaste for the Hospital wing, and he did not want to remain there. I do regret telling him so soon, I should have waited, and all I can do is offer my sincerest apologies." said Albus sighing sadly, looking as though a terrible burden had been placed upon his shoulders.

"But why didn't you gather the Order to look for him?" asked Remus, finishing what Minerva started. Hopefully the Order would pick up on it, and begin to suspect the old fool for what he was. He couldn't care less if the old man began suspecting him, especially if it saved peoples lives.

"If Albus thought he was in trouble, I'm sure he would have!" said Doge defending his old friend.

"I agree," said Molly immediately after Doge spoke.

"He might still be alive," said Charlie, "Unless we find a body I think we should keep hope. We could go on a mission, Albus maybe find out what happened? Where did he go?" he had never been fond of Snape, but then he'd helped his brother when he was at his weakest. Brewed the Wolfsbane Potion for him, Bill couldn't afford it otherwise, even with his now part time job at Gringotts the potion was far too expensive. He'd tried to brew it and spectacularly failed, it was just too difficult for him but he only had an EE in his N.E.W.T's exams.

"We regretfully do not have the man power to search for Severus; if he is well he will come back to Hogwarts when he can. The war is getting worse, you know what this means, we must find Harry Potter. Keeping in mind we have to train him once he has returned before he can face Lord Voldemort." said Dumbledore, his face pained, as though the decision wasn't an easy one to make. "I do know, however, that this would have been what he wanted, for Lily's son to be found."

"We've been searching for five years…there's not even been a glimpse of him!" said Shacklebolt grimly. "For all we know…something happened to him, we have no proof that he's alive." this was an old argument, he and Tonks knew the darker side of the world, both Magical and Muggle. He hadn't done accidental magic, the wards in his home had come down, and for all indications it looked as though Harry Potter was dead. Unfortunately Albus and the rest of the Order refused to believe it, he didn't want to either, but the evidence wasn't in their favour. He felt it was useless them all searching for Harry Potter instead of helping those they could.

"Don't say that," snarled Sirius, his face full of agony as he thought about the possibility. He hated when they continued to say that, his godson wasn't dead! Couldn't be dead he wouldn't be able to live with that. He would never believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. It was for that reason alone, he could get himself out of bed each day; even if he was stuck in here unable to look for Harry himself. He so badly wanted to help; unfortunately without Pettigrew turning himself in or being caught he had no hope of aiding them in their search for his godson.

"He isn't dead, the prophecy clearly states he will be the one to destroy Lord Voldemort." said Dumbledore. They didn't know the contents of what it said, but merely that Harry would defeat Voldemort. He had no reservations about admitting that much, since Voldemort already knew this.

"He did that when he was one years old, that might have all it referred to." said Tonks thoughtfully, sending Sirius a sad look when he whined pitifully not wanting to hear what they were saying.

Remus clutched at Sirius' shoulder, silently supporting him as he howled inside. He hated this; he so badly wanted to tell Sirius that Harry was alive and well. So his best friend wouldn't be in agony all the time, and he was, he had survived solely for Harry in Azkaban. The only consolation was that he would be able to tell him soon, or rather he could take him to Harry. He couldn't say for definite when, since he hadn't been in touch yet. One thing was for sure, it wouldn't be a good idea to have Sirius and Severus under the same roof as Harry, and it would not end well. Although if he was honest, Sirius hadn't been reacting to anything never mind Severus lately. He'd looked kind of shocked to hear that Severus was in the hospital on death's door if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"I will say no more on this subject," said Dumbledore firmly, not wanting to hear it, Potter was alive, Merlin help him he'd have him within his grasp and train him for what he was born to do. He would destroy Lord Voldemort and help shape the world to his preferred image.

Everyone went quiet, but the doubt remained in quite a few people's eyes.

* * *

Severus Snape found himself returning to the land of the living, strangely enough he felt very well rested and the pain that he had felt before passing out was gone. His eyes snapped open, confusion the most prominent emotion in his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Looking from the large airy room, the open window that was emitting a nice breeze. To the potions on the left side on the cabinet, where the hell was he? Sitting up, he went to swing his feet out of the bed, but realized quite quickly that it wasn't working. He was stuck to the bed; his black eyes zoomed around looking for any sign of his wand, but found nothing. Panic seized him, he stuck in a very unfamiliar place, without his wand, and in other words he was screwed, royally screwed. Why had they kept him alive? Dread consumed him, they obviously had a reason…and when that reason was gone he would be killed. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure why the hell they would heal him.

Severus' hand went to his face, surprise catching him off guard; the long wound down the side of his face was completely healed. He couldn't even feel a scar that had been made by dark magic courtesy of Bellatrix. She'd had the intentions of writing traitor and Mudblood across his face, he'd broken her nose with his forehead and in anger she'd slashed the entire right side of his face. Nothing healed those kind of wounds bar a few potions…and they were extremely rare because of the potions ingredients that were required in it. Swallowing thickly, he stared down at his chest, moving the shirt aside (a night shirt that was most assuredly not his) he found his chest totally healed as well. Now he was beginning to worry, just what the hell did they want from him?

Closing his eyes, he thought back on what he could last remember, starting from breaking the wards, the duel with the creature, because he was pretty sure that whoever it was wasn't fully human. A shuddered made its way up his spine, just remembering the feel of that magic. He had never felt anything like it, and he'd spent his fair share of time around powerful wizards, more than a fair share to be frank. The man he had been duelling had frozen in what was probably fear, so the leader wasn't someone to be trifled with, no doubt he was probably like the Dark Lord. Although he had to admit the Dark Lord wouldn't have healed anyone, he would have just given them a few potions to make sure they could answer any questions before killing them.

He'd been grabbed by two vampires, one of them had aggravated his shoulder injury, Severus rubbed at his shoulder as phantom pains made themselves known. Yet there was nothing wrong, he could feel no soreness, the injury had healed, along with everything else. His eyes still closed he thought on everything further, but its where it got a little hazy, they'd taken his wand but that was to be expected, when you subdue someone they didn't let you keep a potentially lethal weapon now did they? It didn't stop him from scowling nastily, and wishing harm on the vampire who had done it.

Severus groaned inaudibly when he remembered the words the leader had spoken to him, 'Who would have thought I'd have Severus Snape of all people kneeling before me?' who was it? It was beginning to bug him now, it definitely couldn't be a Hogwarts student, vampires had never been accepted into the school. Unless of course it was someone who had graduated then been turned, which was quite possible but in his blood loss he hadn't been able to really think straight. Which meant it could literally be anyone.

Shivering anew, remembering his reaction to his touch, Merlin he felt weak, the vampire had known he went there to die. Putting his emotions aside, he focused on what else he remembered, but nothing sprang to mind other than hearing the vampire saying 'You don't recognize me' and one of the vampires speaking to him before everything went black. So it was someone he had met before, that didn't help narrow it down. Scowling darkly, he hated not knowing, and most importantly he hated being confined to a bed and helpless.

The door opening caused him to tense; his masks slip up and look before his masks were blown to smithereens as he got a look at who came through the door. It was the last person he had ever expected to see, he couldn't help but gape in shock.

* * *

Remus? Bill? or will it be conversation time with Harry? :) so will Harry have a potions master already within his ranks? or will he have someone on payroll making them? can you see Harry trusting anyone on the outside? what did you think of Mundungus' character? :P he's not mentioned often, and I think I'm going to make it different in this story! so will he eventually become a member of Harry's group or will harry realize his allegiance could waver and not trust him enough? or will I make him actually loyal to someone in this? even if a bit unreliable? Mundungus has always been a seedy character looked down upon by most of the order...even Sirius called him useless didn't he? in the books I mean! will Sirius accept Harry and let the darkness he's held inside come out and play? or will he not be able to get what he expected harry to be like along with his allegiance to the light...cause him to lose harry completely? R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Leader **

**Chapter 7 **

**Shock And Awe **

* * *

Severus was tempted to believe he'd knocked his head, and was having some sort of absurd dream or some kind. Why else would someone that looked remarkably like Harry Potter be standing before him. His hair was long, but how long Severus didn't know, it was long enough to tie back at the nape of his neck. It wasn't the hair that made him think of Harry, but rather the green eyes, which seemed to stand out against his face. Green eyes of that kind were rare, even in the wizards or witches; it definitely was an older version of the child he remembered at Hogwarts. He was a vampire, if the pubic knew they'd crucify him, 'Dark creatures' weren't tolerated, and the fact Harry Potter was so revered by the population, the knowledge would make them react very negatively. Somehow he knew Harry cared little about that, his magic was singing again, this boy…young man was the Leader of the coven. He didn't know what shocked him more, that Potter was here, a vampire or the Leader. He was young, very young compared to most vampires how he successfully became the Leader meant he was vicious and ruthless. What had happened to him to create this vampire before him? And more importantly why the hell was he still alive? He hadn't been kind to the boy, hell, he hadn't been kind to anyone it wasn't in his nature.

Harry withheld a smirk at the look on his old Potions Masters face, he didn't have to wonder if he knew who he was, since it was pretty obvious he'd worked it out on his own. Moving from the door, his gait powerful, relaxed and very self aware, he moved around the bed and sat in the seat beside the bed. His foot idly coming up and attaching to the side of the bed frame. Waiting patiently for Snape to begin, because if Harry knew him well enough he knew some sort of comment would leave the man's lips.

"Why did you keep me alive?" asked Severus, his glare ferocious and suspicious. He decided against even touching upon Potter's parentage or what he was now. He was a leader, the chances of him getting any answers were slim to none, and no doubt this was a young man used to getting his own way and answering to no one. If he thought for a second he'd get any insight he would ask, plus he really did want to know why he'd been kept alive, they obviously wanted something from him.

"I will be asking the questions," said Harry his face impassive.

"Then speak," barked Severus snidely, just wanting to test the waters, see what the boy had the guts to do.

Harry inhaled sharply, "Do not test me." he said his voice frosty, his magic flaring in warning.

Severus bit his tongue, his heart beat erratically through his ribcage feeling nervous and hating himself for it. He'd spent so much time around Voldemort and Dumbledore that he no longer truly feared them. He feared torture and pain, yes, but death when you face it on a daily basis it just seemed insignificant. Death was a comfort to Severus, sometimes when things were at their worst, he wished for it. It helped when he didn't have a single thing to live for. Ever since Lily had abandoned him, he'd just got through the days as they came, then when she died…he began to simply exist to see Lily's son survive and perhaps get her forgiveness. Staring across at the vampire, some job he'd made of his vow, but considering what people have said over the years about Harry Potter - it could have been worse. He had refused to believe Lily's son was dead, when others were quick to give up hope, in a way they'd all been right. Harry was dead strictly speaking yet still alive. What had happened? Why hadn't he returned to Hogwarts? And how had he become a vampire? A leader at that.

Sitting back, Harry observed Snape, his beating heart was pounding away like a drum. Yet he couldn't smell fear from him, normally those who encountered him and his magic did fear him. None of his clan did, well in the end anyway, when they realized he wasn't a complete maniac and didn't torture or kill for fun. It gave way to respect after a few months, and a deep seated need to impress him. He wondered what the wizard was thinking, he didn't dare try and delve into Snape's mind, and he was probably quite a fierce Occlumens. He would have to be, if he'd successfully duped Voldemort into believing he was a Death Eater.

"Tell me, Snape. Why did you swear a Vow of loyalty to me?" asked Harry, keeping a keen eye on him for any reactions he had towards his words.

Severus stiffened further still, how the hell did he know about that? It couldn't be mind reading abilities otherwise there would be no reason to ask why. He had told no one, Dumbledore was the only one that knew, and as part of the vow he'd sworn that nobody would know about anything they'd discussed. Including how he felt for Lily, to him loving anyone was a weakness; never knowing love well…it was hardly surprising he felt that way. Lily had been the only one who had ever been kind to him his entire life, it was little wonder he'd loved her. Everyone else around him just used him, the boys to get him enticed to the Dark Lord' service, the Dark Lord himself, then Dumbledore when he'd gone to him begging him to save Lily. Curiosity, that's what was keeping him alive, typical.

"Who told you?" demanded Severus, had Dumbledore set him up further than he realized? No, that was stupid wasn't it? Unless he expected him to infiltrate this group and send information back. Did Dumbledore know this was where Harry was? He wished he had answers, but he knew he wasn't going to get them. If this had been Dumbledore's plan then he could forget it, he was tired, of the games, the spying, the lies and more importantly the torture. The latest bout of it, despite the scars being gone, had left a permanent mark on him, he had came inches from dying, and dear Merlin he was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally.

"Nobody told me per say," said Harry calmly, he saw no reason to keep it from him it made little difference to the situation. "One of my men has the ability to read magic; we are connected via the Vow. If it was just an oath it would have been attached to your magic, the fact it's connected to your heart tells us it's a Vow." Oaths drained magic if they were sullied; Vow's stopped the heart and killed them if they were dared to be violated. Those with the ability to see magic were very rare, and he was rather fond of Rick and glad he was part of the movement.

"I see," said Severus inwardly impressed, if the Vow had been the only reason Potter was keeping him alive, it stood to reason he shouldn't tell him anything. Unfortunately the boy had worked most of it out on his own; it still made no sense healing him like this. He could have got his answers without doing it; he did not like being confused. People were always predictable, perhaps why life was so boring all the time, but now…he found himself irritated by it. The potion was expensive, very difficult to brew…and they were wasting it on him? If they had plans on killing him then they were down right stupid. From what he was observing the boy wasn't stupid, he was cautious, suspicious and too damn powerful. What had made the boy he knew into this warrior? Back then the boy had been an open book, easy to read and even easier to rile up.

"Why?" asked Harry sitting forward now, his green eyes demanding an answer.

Severus said nothing merely stared at Harry as if he wasn't there.

"I assume you know what this is?" said Harry, removing a vial of clear liquid from his pocket, watching as some sort of emotion he could identify filled those black orbs. "I'd rather not have to use it, but I will if I have to."

Severus glared at him, still remaining silent, Veritaserum, while it was a powerful truth potion, only worked best when the victim of it was unaware and caught of guard. There was means to fight against it, including Occlumency; it also didn't work against those who were clearly insane. The answers were only the victim's beliefs of what were true, in reality it may be a lie but they were only telling what they thought was the truth. The Potion was controlled strictly by the Ministry of Magic, but they were fools if they thought they were the only ones. Even he carried a bottle around with him, or had until his potions had been removed from his person before being tortured nearly to death. Veritaserum wasn't used during trials; it was 'unfair and extremely unreliable'. Then there was the fact the wizard or witch could have taken the antidote. If the boy didn't know any of this…well who was he to burst his bubble.

"This potion, however, differs from the published version," said Harry his green eyes gleaming. "Nothing and nobody can get around it, not even a good Occlumens such as yourself will be able to fight it. It's one of my finest inventions, it works on all creatures, it acts more like an Imperious forcing rather than compelling you to answer the questions. There is no known antidote, but the affects wear off within forty five minutes. The question remains Severus Snape…whether you are willing to risk spilling your guts or answering one simple question?"

Damn the boy to hell, he didn't know whether he was being truthful or not. If he risked it he could ask anything and he would have to answer, he was essentially being backed into a corner, figuratively since his backside was still stuck to this bloody bed. Anyone else would have flinched back and wet their pants at his look, yet the boy just waited expectantly. Fisting his hands, he gritted his teeth, acknowledging he couldn't risk finding out if he was bluffing or not.

"I swore a vow to protect you, to keep you alive." said Severus bitterly.

"Yes, I get that, why?" demanded Harry.

"Because Albus Dumbledore demanded it." replied Severus a sneer crossing his face.

"Why did Dumbledore demand it?" asked Harry.

Severus blinked, the way the boy said 'Dumbledore' was reminiscent of the way he spoke about James Potter. Why would Harry feel that way against the Headmaster? During his first year, he'd seen the boy gazing at Dumbledore and worshiping the ground he walked on. It was disgusting really, like a puppy following its master. "To prove my loyalty to the light side." he told him truthfully, still puzzled by Harry's distaste for Dumbledore. He had his own reasons, but what could he have done to offend Harry so badly that the hatred ran so deep?

Harry stood up, pacing the room there was something more going on, but what? How did he go about getting answers out of a very reluctant Potions Master? He was answering the questions but only as much as he had to say, the true mark of a spy. The pieces of the puzzles were jarring, never completing and it was doing his head in. Why would Albus Dumbledore make Snape swear to keep him alive? What was so special about him? Bursts of magic sprang from him as his emotions heightened further. He had all the information he could get from papers and archives, but it wasn't enough. Scowling darkly, he continued to pace, irritated beyond belief. Oh he was very tempted to just give the wizard the Veritaserum.

Severus warily watched the powerful vampires pace, he was obviously extremely angry if the outburst of magic was anything to go by.

"Why was he so determined that you should keep me alive? Why? What the hell was so special about me that he needed you to swear to protect me? What the hell am I missing? I've known he was desperate to get me back, but never wondered why…until now…what does he want or need me for?" snapped Harry, stopping at the end of the bed, staring at Snape hoping he would be able to answer. "Damn it, Snape, just bloody answer this question…I'll give you whatever you want as long as it's in my capacity to get it." It was obvious threatening him wasn't going to work.

Severus withheld the smirk, the shoes was now directly on his feet, obviously Harry was used to negotiating and realized no self respecting Slytherin would give out answers without it. Although if he asked for too much, he knew he'd more than likely just be bound and drugged, Harry wasn't patient that much he had observed. "Let me off the bed, return my wand to me and give me your assurance none of the others will try anything when I leave." stated Severus calmly.

"Where exactly are you going to go, Snape? The three sides will see you dead before you could claim being spy." said Harry bluntly, reluctantly returning the wizards wand. At the same time he used his Wandless abilities to remove the charm keeping Snape stuck to the bed.

Severus froze feeling the magic washing over him, his black eyes going to each of Harry's hands and wrists seeing no sign of a wand. He was capable of Wandless magic, complex Wandless magic and without his wand nearby. He could kill him without him even knowing what was happening, Merlin that was just a scary thought. Perhaps it wasn't his people that he had to worry about but the boy himself. The shoe wasn't on his foot at all, that had been a warning. What Harry said was true; all sides did wish to see him dead, although if he returned to Hogwarts all that would accomplish was his arrest at the hands of the Ministry, who would love that. He would have to get to Gringotts and get his money before he was declared dead. After that he didn't know what the hell he was going to do, go into hiding he supposed, there was nothing much else he could do. A spy, the boy knew what he was, how? How did he know about him but not how important he was?

"Well?" said Harry, he'd done what he'd asked for now he was more than ready for his answer.

"Breakfast for Master Snape," said Dobby appearing, placing the large breakfast on the bed before disappearing realizing he'd interrupted something and not wanting to stay around.

Both men ignored the food, despite the fact Severus' stomach growled harshly at the sight of the filling food. Standing up, grateful that he could move once more, and without pain. He felt like pacing himself, but instead moved towards the window, inhaling the cold air before turning to face the powerful wizard before him. He might just be breathing his last after all, and he wouldn't blame the boy.

"Before you were born, I was at the time a genuine Death Eater, I had been asked by the Dark Lord to get close to Albus Dumbledore. I followed him on a dark wet night; it led me to the bar above the Hog's Head Inn, a bar run by Aberforth Dumbledore. I listened to whoever he was meeting with, that someone was Sybill Trelawney the great-great granddaughter of a very famous and gifted seer…" said Severus.

"Cassandra Trelawney." stated Harry nodding his head, he already knew about all the teachers at Hogwarts.

"Indeed, turns out she had the gift of Prophecy, and that night she predicted something. I only heard part of it before I was caught and kicked out of the premises. Regardless I immediately told the Dark Lord of what I had heard, something I deeply regret to this day." Severus said his voice hollow.

Harry didn't like the sound of where this was going, at all, regardless he listened intently, curiosity getting the better of him.

Staring Harry in the eye, he continued on. "What I heard stated that, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. When that time came, it was a close call between two children, Neville Longbottom and yourself. Alice and Frank as well as your parents had defied the Dark Lord three times. Technically speaking, both of you were born as the seventh month dies, but your birthday is on July 31st Longbottom was born on July 30th but he considered you both a threat. In the end the Dark Lord chose a child closest to himself, a Half-Blood." replied Severus, surprised to see no shock in those eyes, did that mean he knew of the Dark Lord's blood status or that he didn't care either way?

"What does the rest say?" asked Harry.

"That's it? I'm responsible for your parents murders and you ask about a prophecy?" said Severus genuinely baffled, who was this boy?

"I know who's responsible, Peter Pettigrew won't live to see another birthday." said Harry his voice going stone cold furious.

"I see," said Severus shuddering, he was tempted to feel a little bit sorry for Pettigrew, but after what he'd done, well he'd dance on his dead corpse. He actually contemplated staying around to see it; it's certainly not something he would like to miss that's for damn sure. How did he know it was Pettigrew? There was a spy in the Order; it was the only explanation he could come up with. He wanted to laugh at the irony of it. If he had a spy in the Order why didn't he know about Dumbledore only wanting him to end the war? He had so many questions and not a single answer.

"What does the rest say?" enquired Harry.

"I honestly don't know Dumbledore heard it all but hasn't shared it with anyone, especially not me." said Severus truthfully. "However, The Dark Lord greatly desired to hear the full prophecy, and sent people after it, going so far as to use the Imperious Curse on an Unspeakable to get it for him. What he didn't know was the prophecy could not be collected other than by those it was about. Only you and the Dark Lord could claim it. Since the Dark Lord does not want the wizarding world to know he's back, he cannot just wander into the Ministry to retrieve it. The record is in the Hall of Prophecy's in the Ministry of Magic perhaps the most protected part."

"The power to defeat the Dark Lord, no wonder he's kept fucking looking for me." said Harry, and no wonder he'd manipulated him in his first year. Everything made sense in a clarity he'd never seen before, he'd known Dumbledore kept looking for him, knew from Bill that Dumbledore thought he could kill the Dark Lord…but this? This prophecy was the reason behind everything, the attack on his family, him surviving, the manipulations. Harry huffed in disbelief, barely able to believe it.

"He will never stop." said Severus, "Even when he knows what you are, he's put too much faith in the Prophecy and believes it with the whole of his being."

"I need to hear that damn thing," muttered Harry, speaking mostly to himself.

"It's the Ministry, it's not so easy to break in." scoffed Severus.

Harry's head snapped up, a vicious grin spreading across his face. "Ah, but I happen to know three vampires who helped place the wards around the foundation of the Ministry of Magic. A foundation that has never been upgraded, since its conception." that damn Prophecy was his; he just had to find a way to make a copy so nobody was any the wiser. The entire prophecy wouldn't be going into it, the grin became a smug smirk, if the Dark Lord eventually went to the Ministry to retrieve it, and he would only hear what he already knew.

"You know I'm a spy, why would you reveal something like that to me? What's to stop me leaving and informing Dumbledore?" asked Severus, it wasn't very smart in his opinion.

"You could try," smirked Harry, "You'll find you cannot talk, write, or sign about it though any means of communication. Just as Remus Lupin, no doubt he's frustrated about it as well."

"Lupin?" sneered Severus, "That's your spy?" his distaste for Lupin aside it was admittedly smart, he was close to Dumbledore…close enough to make him sick.

"No, I tried to get him to see what Dumbledore was really like; he made the mistake of calling me a liar. He's lucky I didn't kill him, which I was sorely tempted to do. Its only lately he's came to his senses, in fact he tried to save you." said Harry, sitting back down observing Severus curiously. Wondering what he thought about the fact he couldn't talk about him or his coming and goings, honestly the wizarding world was happy with the way it was, stifled, without anyone trying to advance magic the way it should. Too busy keeping to the old ways, with their clothes, quills and parchment yet when it came to magic they only wanted one kind 'light' magic it disgusted him. Anyone or anything that didn't fit in with their ideas was shoved aside; he should know he'd taken on a great deal of people who were pariahs in the magical community for being different.

"Save me?" asked Severus grimacing Lupin was the reason he was alive? He didn't like that thought at all.

"Yes, very adamantly advocated you, insisting you didn't know what you were getting yourself into. Begging should I not wish to do it for him, and then I'd do it for my mother since you were best friends. Insisting she'd do anything for you, neither changed my mind of course, I have a position to uphold. As a leader it would have been a sign of weakness if I changed my mind. I told Dumbledore if he sent anyone, they would be killed. The vow is the only reason you were spared, I could use someone like you on my side. You are powerful, I'll give you that, but the pretence you have of pretending to be light sickens me to the core. Your magic is dark as they come, when was the last time you cast anything worthwhile? Other than a fortnight ago."

Him? He wanted him to be part of the group when he had vampires on his side that laid the very foundation of the Ministry? Next to them he looked like Mickey Mouse, what the hell did he have to offer him? He was completely mad, but even as he thought this, his mind traitorously wondered what it would be like to be accepted for who he truly was. It looked like his thoughts had been originally right, Dumbledore had wanted him killed. Sent him to be slaughtered, he did wonder if he would have been able to get passed the wards undetected…from the looks of the advances this group had done…to potions, spells and wards he very much doubted it.

* * *

I hope I kept Severus in character because I don't like him OOC lol! what did you think? will harry successfully get in and out of the ministry or will he be caught? will the world finally know what harry potter is? or will we leave that particular bit out and have Dumbledore realize who and what hes been antagonising for months? will severus leave then come back? or will harry have to rescue him again when he gets arrested? removing the dark mark so he cannot be accused of being a death eater :P mawwhha lol well without the mark hes obviously not one the sheep would have to let him go ;) did you like the part about the spell on Severus so he cannot spill the beans even if he wanted to? R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Leader **

**Chapter 8 **

**Nosing Around **

* * *

Severus couldn't help but dwell on that rather disheartening thought, when was the last time he'd performed 'worthwhile' magic indeed, or rather what he called proper magic. The depressing thing about it all was he couldn't remember the last time, even in the services of the Dark Lord he usually just reported his findings and brewed potions whenever he wanted him to. The only use of magic he had done was banishing potion messes from cauldrons and opening doors. While the speech he gave to all first years that came through Hogwarts was true, especially in a potions classroom, potions and spells? Just did not work well together. It didn't mean it was how he truly felt, for he was a wizard who loved the dark arts as and had done since he was sixteen years old. Its part of the reason he and Lily had fallen out, to a lot of magic users dark arts was a bad thing, untouchable, especially Muggle Born's who didn't know any other way than what they were told. At least until they left Hogwarts and explored the world not just Hogwarts and Diagon Alley and bloody Hogsmeade, something Lily hadn't done. She'd been content to marry, settle down and have a family without really knowing the world.

The same could be said for him, what had he done? Gotten a Mastery in Potions then ruined his life by binding figuratively speaking, himself to the Dark Lord and Dumbledore both who thought they owned him. He'd barely seen the world past Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Spinners End when he was a child and of course the few times he'd gone abroad to gather Potion ingredients while studying for his mastery. He knew a great deal about the underground though, the Dark Lord was furious with them, as was Fenrir Greyback. Greyback liked to think himself a master strategist, biting magical children so he could find them when they were older and have them join his pack, trying to create as many werewolves as possible so they can overthrow the magical population. Most of them did end up joining him, although a few were defiant refusing to bow down to the alpha, Remus Lupin was one of them. Greyback had lost five to the group, three on that night; the others hadn't recovered enough and ended up dying transforming during the full moon. Truth of the matter, the Dark Lord detested them as well, it's why he'd never marked them, and he didn't view them worthy of it. Not that Fenrir realized this of course, he was a bloody idiot, too occupied to see and none of the Death Eaters would even think of trying to allude to the fact. Even he wouldn't have, Fenrir was ruthless, he'd already nearly became a werewolf once, he had no desire to repeat the experience and Greyback would be successful of that he had no doubt.

Cursing silently when he realized he'd spent Merlin knows how long thinking…like a common idiot. It was actually the smell of food that brought him out of it if he was honest. Jerking his head from side to side, but he was unable to locate Potter at all…no, Harry, if he wanted to survive this he would need to play it right. The boy was the most powerful being he'd ever seen, he truly made Dumbledore and the Dark Lord look like weaklings. They were capable of Wandless magic yes, but not to this extent and not the way Harry Potter was. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord always, ALWAYS had their wands up their sleeves while casting those spells - Harry didn't even if it was on his calf it should have been too far away to enable him to cast them.

Sliding the tray to himself, unable to resist he was feeling extremely hungry, and for him that was saying something. Yet he didn't feel starving, as he should be after not eating for nearing three weeks? He wasn't sure what day it was anymore; he was spending too much time unconscious. He began to eat the food, while he thought about his possible courses of actions. As much as he hated to admit it, Potter was right, if he went to either side he would be in Azkaban before he could tell them he had been a spy. Even at that, now he was of no use to Dumbledore he wouldn't speak up for him, he'd allow him to rot for all he'd done for him. He would rather die than end up in Azkaban; the memories alone would drive him insane.

So going to the Ministry was definitely out of the question, he'd be shipped to Azkaban and probably without a trial to defend himself. Going to Dumbledore would ensure him an extra week or two before the Auror's would miraculously show up and arrest him, with Dumbledore apologising that there was 'nothing' he could do. Truth be told he would be better off just going back to Voldemort, at least his death would be…quicker than anything the so called 'light side' would do to him.

Still, there was another option, but for how long? Who was to say Potter was any better than them? No doubt the boy realized how much information he had on both sides, he'd be invaluable, at least until all information had been shed. Then what would become of him? There was only one thing for it, take a chance, it was certainly better than any other chance he had and that was putting it mildly. Severus finished off the meal drinking the last dregs of black coffee. The house elf surely could cook; no doubt it didn't get much of an opportunity working for a vampire. The Elf had been familiar, there was something about him or her for that matter, and he didn't know for sure, it was hard to tell. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he stood up; stroking his wand to make sure it really was there, before stealthily leaving the room.

It took him a while to navigate the place, it was rather large and he wasn't used to being in such an extravagant place. Hogwarts was different, it was a castle, a school and he only really went around the main areas. Areas he knew by heart through attending Hogwarts, the Owlery, Astronomy tower, the lower dungeons and the main corridors it was his duty as a teacher to do 'rounds' which he liked and hated in equal measures. The only enjoyment was scaring the life out of students, and taking points from them on the other hand he hated it because it kept him dwelling on things he'd rather not. Most of the students learned to avoid him, especially after they figure out the girls could get up the boy's staircase. In all other houses other than Slytherin of course, he had ensured that upon becoming Head of Slytherin. He knew they probably just went elsewhere but he wasn't a miracle worker.

Finally he made it to the ground floor, there was no denying that this was Potter manor, the crest was crafted quite masterfully he had to admit into many items lying all over the place. From portraits to vases and other things that were probably wedding gifts over the years by guests at the weddings. It was an old fashioned tradition, one not seen so much these days, perhaps because of the decline in purebloods in society. Cocking his head to the side, he heard voices, more than one unless he was very much mistake, and he wasn't very often. Stopping immediately, he listened in, knowing if they were vampires he was already screwed.

"What do you think he wants in the Ministry?" enquired Carl curiously, as he unrolled an unused piece of parchment across the large table in the living/sitting room.

"I'm sure he will share when he's ready," said Rick wryly, watching Carl writing information on the parchment with a self inking quill. Carl was older than him; he was one of the ancients, as they called them. The ancients didn't usually live in the UK, nor did they take sides. He could remember Harry's speech, and even now it caused him to shiver with how passionate he was. Not even Kai could shed a candle to how convincing Harry could be. He was good, very good and he was quite honoured to be here.

"Doesn't he always?" said Carl smirking, there was a purpose to each move Harry made, it was calculated and confident he always got his way in the end. What made Harry succeed was the fact he didn't want too much too soon. He let it come to him, and he planned everything expertly taking no chances. He cared about everyone who joined, even if he didn't show it. He kept his plans close to heart, but eventually shared with those he wanted to. Carl's sharp blue eyes eyed the wall, where their leader's current guest stood listening in. Harry didn't normally have guests, when he did their scent was only in his bedroom and he sent them away via Portkey afterwards they didn't get to roam around. He must trust this one to a certain extent, but considering the Vow it was no surprise. Alan had certainly been singing his praises at the warehouse since that night. In fact Carl couldn't help but wonder if he secretly wanted a rematch, although more friendly than the last this time.

"Are you just going to stand out there? Or join us?" enquired Rick, not even moving from his position, glancing at Carl in amusement when the heartbeat of the wizard escalated.

"Don't tease the human," said Carl in mock reprimand, glancing up from his work to grin at his fellow vampire. Life had been so boring before he joined this group, hiding as the world changed, only pleasure of feeding from the worst sort of criminals all over the world to sate him. Now it could be interesting when it wanted to be, thankfully it never got truly boring, especially with fellow vampires around to pass the time.

Severus entered the room; his arms crossed and face completely indecipherable. Showing nothing of his feelings towards the vampires of their teasing. His eyes automatically observed his surroundings, noticing the parchment immediately, the writing was small but he was used to gathering information even the smallest of words was picked up by his hawk like eyesight as many accused him of having. The cells, he must be one of the vampires Harry had said he had in his coven, one of the ancients, he'd never met one. He would have been quite floundered really, even if he hadn't shown it, if the situation had been different. He did, however, have so many questions he wanted to ask, not just about the vampire himself, but about this side he'd been asked to join, even if inadvertently.

"You are curious," stated Carl speculatively, "Ask away." he'd heard them all before nothing this wizard could say would surprise him. Even as he spoke, his hand continued to scribble away with the quill on the parchment. As a vampire he had many abilities, ones that humans couldn't even dream of.

"How did …Mr. Potter end up as a vampire?" asked Severus, his posture remaining stiff as he stared at them, gauging their reactions and responses.

"Ah, well that I am afraid isn't a question I can answer, I have only known him three years." admitted Carl honestly, seeing no reason to lie. It was the first time anyone had asked that question, usually they wanted to know more about the Coven and its people.

Severus turned to the red headed vampire, wondering if he would know the answer.

"I am unable to answer as well," said Rick, Kai had been secretive about Harry; he'd only met him by going to him unannounced. It's probably the only reason Harry had survived when the rest of Kai's coven had been wiped out. Another coven had obviously been watching them from afar and chosen the opportune moment to attack. It's only through their frequent chats that he even know part of Harry's life. Most of it wasn't good; it's perhaps why he'd been strong enough to overcome losing Kai and organizing the Underworld. Even if he did know, he wouldn't be revealing that, Harry obviously didn't want his past on display. It made sense really, Harry constantly read the Art of War, and if you didn't know your enemy he would be harder to defeat.

"Why did you swear to protect a child you didn't even know?" asked Carl, eyeing the human carefully. Hmm, his heart escalated, which meant it wasn't something innocuous. Whatever the reason, it must be big, and he doubted he would receive an answer.

"I did know him," replied Severus briskly, to the surprise of the vampires.

"Other than his teacher at Hogwarts?" enquired Rick, knowingly.

"Indeed," stated Severus a flicker of surprise showing through his otherwise emotionless black eyes. He knew something; he doubted very much he would find out. "Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Basement," both replied in unison.

Severus wanted to groan, he had heard everything then, unless each room was silenced individually for privacy. Living with vampires well, it would be irritating, not even being able to urinate in private…or the worst still option. Either Potter wasn't as bad with those in his service or the rooms were silenced, nobody would have ever talked so casually about the Dark Lord within his own home/property/hide-out. "Thank you." replied Severus curtly, before turning from the room and began wandering around again, looking for the basement which shouldn't be hard. In most big manors, the basement was usually down under the kitchen or in a complete lower level. He would find out which one it was soon enough.

* * *

It took him only five minutes to find the door to the lower level, and it was as he predicted in the room next to the kitchen. It wasn't the utility room, which was on the other side of the kitchen; it was rather just a doorway towards the dungeons. He hesitated there for a few seconds, wondering briefly what the hell he was doing, he should just get to Gringotts now and run be done with this whole mess. Unfortunately he had sworn a vow to protect Harry, to do all he could to help him defeat the Dark Lord. Dumbledore surely hadn't thought that through, Harry probably had no desire to fight him, ironic really all his manipulations had become unwound when the child hadn't shown up for Hogwarts on September of what would be his second year.

Grasping the door handle, he steeled himself and opened it, stepping in he couldn't help but gape in wonder. Before him was the largest Potions lab he'd ever seen in his life. The farthest corner from him was filled with all manner of plants growing all that required darkness to thrive. Herbs at the other side, with what appeared to be a secluded sun shining on them, those herbs had to be added to the potion fresh but the boy had seemingly taken it to heart by the look of it. No, he knew the real reason, the fresher they were the more potent the potion was, smart boy; he certainly hadn't displayed that knowledge in his class.

Severus continued to nose around as the boy completely ignored his existence. For the first time in nearing eighteen years he was getting a taste of how his students always felt. In a dungeons no less, it truly was at ironic really. Not that it really irritated him until the minutes ticked by and his questions began to get to him. He was biting his tongue to stop himself demanding and he wasn't sure how long he would refrain from snapping.

"Did you really make modifications to Veritaserum?" asked Severus once Harry was finished stirring the potion. Wondering inwardly if he would even speak to him, Merlin he'd never felt more awkward in his entire life.

"The one I threatened you with?" asked Harry, off handed, his voice filled with amusement. "No, that was from your own cupboard but the one I told you about does exist, I just don't have it in my own cupboards, or rather I didn't then." the healing potions he'd brewed had gone to the werewolves, they'd been attacked and in his haste to go to their aid he'd broken the only vial he'd had in the cupboard. Even after all the years as a vampire, it was easy to forget his own strength.

"May I study the recipe?" asked Severus, with difficult keeping his eagerness from showing. Intense green eyes met his, cold, calculating and Severus felt as if he was being judged, and he most probably was.

"That depends," said Harry eventually, flicking his finger and the flame died out just as the alarm dinged at the side of the room. The potion bubbled less and less before lying still, the colour going darker as it finally settled. Nodding briefly satisfied, he was making modifications to the Wolfsbane Potion, and he was rather hopeful it would work. It not blowing up was a very good indication he'd done something right, if it succeeded it would make the transformation to and from their wolf forms painless as well as give them the ability to keep their mind during the full moon.

"On?" replied Severus guardedly.

"What do you think?" said Harry icily, arching his eyebrow and staring at the wizard with disbelief. Snape wasn't a stupid man, and acting it wasn't very becoming.

"I do think I'm not getting myself involved in another 'side' without knowing what's what." said Severus bluntly, "I did that once before and I am stuck with the bastards brand on me." spitting the last sentence out, showing the disgusting thing temporarily before sliding the shirt sleeve back down.

Harry's teeth clenched tightly just seeing it, since his face was impassive nothing was noticed. He'd seen it before, the Dark Mark, on those wizards who had come to his domain and tried to fight. Tried being the keyword, since he had swiftly dispatched them. He'd seen it while he was healing him, yet fire rushed through him, he didn't like the fact Severus was bound to another, wore the mark of another. Dear Merlin, what the fuck was wrong with him? He had to get himself sorted out -fast.

"Second drawer down, you do know I'll kill you if the potion is published or even mentioned don't you?" warned Harry, without his usual coldness, completely preoccupied. He had been planning on creating the false prophecy orb today, but he had to find out what the hell was wrong with him so it would just have to wait. For years he'd been in control of his own emotions, never letting them waver until this wizard showed up. Damn Snape to hell, he should have killed him, he didn't mean it of course, and he just…did not like what was happening to him.

Harry resolutely tried to ignore the wizard, as he grabbed his vials, corks and of course the pipette. Using his speed, wanting to get away from Snape he had all the vials bottled up and the cauldron emptied in record time. Waving his hand he cleaned and sterilized the lab, once he moved the potions out of the way. Leaving the vials to cool down on a specialised cooling rack he'd bought a few months back. Unfortunately the more he tried, the more intensely he was aware of Snape's every move.

Harry couldn't have left the dungeons quicker if he had Apparated. Locking himself in his library, but regretfully couldn't silence the library just in case anyone needed him. They would know though not to disturb him unless it was truly important or life threatening since he had locked himself away. He didn't normally have to, much to his concentration. Since his home wasn't normally open to the others, it's why the warehouse was there. Unfortunately he needed that layout from the Ministry as soon as possible, hence why Carl was doing it here. Rick was the only one who got away with doing whatever he liked, since Harry actually liked him, had done before he became the leader.

He really should just get rid of Snape…he really, really should. He could feel it in his bones that things were going to get very, very complicated.

* * *

So will Harry find something about 'magically compatible' or will they actually be mates? its not something I want to do, I mean its boarding on cliché. BUT it would be different since its not the reason Sev survived or the potential to be mates since they both have to be vampires? hmm that's a new one...potential mates, but added with the magically compatible there'd never be a better other half for him? or is harry just sexually attracted to him and not wanting to admit it? what would you like to see happen? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
